


Nejlepší úmysly

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Major Illness, Mary is not innocent but not evil, Molly is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, Mycroft Is Trying To Be a Good Brother, Mycroft's Meddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Někdy i ty nejlepší úmysly vedou do pekel, i když takové úmysly má sama personifikace britské vlády.<br/>Jak to dopadne, když Mycroft Holmes usoudí, že jeho bratr ve svém životě už nepotřebuje Johna Watsona</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Protože jsem se svou předchozí povídkou trochu uvízla. rozhodla jsem se pročistit si hlavu sepsáním dalšího svého nápadu. Tady ale budou kapitoly asi přibývat mnohem sporadičtěji.  
> Snad se bude líbit!

Leden 2015

Mycroft Holmes se jen zřídka mýlil, ale když už se tak stalo, dokázal si chybu včas přiznat a netvat paličatě na svém omylu.  
Tentokrát, a to si nerad musel připustit, to bylo za pět minut dvanáct. Chvíli už to vypadalo skoro beznadějně, ale ještě dokázal zatáhnout za záchrannou brzdu.  
Teď už jen zbývalo celou záležitost zlikvidovat bez dalších škod, to znamenalo nenápadně a bez rozruchu. Naštěstí měl pořád své možnosti.  
Proto v jeho kanceláři seděla žena, která si momentálně nechala říkat Mary Watsonová a čekala na svůj ortel.  
Za jakýchkoliv jiných okolností, by už za postřelení jeho mladšího bratra hnila v nejtvrdším vězení, do jakého ji mohl dostat, ale musel brát ohled na bratrův nesprávně namířený sentiment.  
Zároveň mu to poskytovalo trumfové eso v následujícím rozhovoru.  
Žena v červeném kabátě se snažila zachovat kamennou tvář, ale uvnitř byla uzlíček nervů.  
“Měla jsem jít jen na běžné vyšetření, John bude nervózní, pokud se dlouho nebudu vracet.”  
“V tomto ohledu buďte úplně bez obav slečno Reed-Atkinsová.”  
Mary sebou při vyslovení tohoto jména znatelně trhla.  
“Pokud se vám toto příjmení nelíbí a jak mohu pozorovat, tak skutečně ne, pak jedinou vaší možností je zůstat paní Watsonovou, rozumíte?  
Díky mému pošetilému bratrovi jste dostala možnost zachránit si kůži a udržet své manželství. A vy ho udržíte a také udržíte svého manžela co nejdál od Baker Street.”  
“Ale nemůžete přece Johnovi zakázat přístup za Sherlockem, neposlechne ani vás ani mě. Chcete nás snad někam odvézt?”  
“Nic tak drastického a křiklavého. Můj bratr a váš manžel jsou nejlepší přátelé, náhlé a úplné vymizení jejich kontaktů by bylo podezřelé. Ale doktor Watson prodělal zásadní životní posun, oženil se a co nevidět se stane otcem, v blízké budoucnosti projde, jak pevně doufám, podobnou změnou i Sherlockův život. Bude pochopitelné, pokud za takových okolností začnou být jejich kontakty sporadičtější.”  
“Sherlock se má oženit?” zareagovala zmateně a překvapeně Mary Watsonová: “To jste mu našel nejbohatší dědičku v Anglii nebo co?”  
“Samozřejmě se nebude hned ženit, to možná přijde časem. Matka by to určitě uvítala, ačkoliv při bratrově nechuti k oficialitám si nejsem jistý.  
Jde jen o to, že i Sherlock se musí se svým životem pohnout dál a to bez zbytečných vazeb na minulost.  
Víte, můj bratr byl značnou část svého života velice osamělý. Některé aspekty jeho dětství a výchovy ho dovedly k přesvědčení, že mu bude lépe bez jakýchkoliv vazeb na druhé osoby.  
To se týkalo i přátelství a prvních romantických zkušeností, jaké člověk obvykle zažije na střední škole. Teprve doktoru Watsonovi se podařilo tuto bariéru překonat a navázat s mým bratrem přátelský vztah, za což jsem mu patřičně vděčný a i z toho důvodu jsem ochoten být tak shovívavý k vám.  
Nyní, když je Sherlock opět otevřený mezilidským kontaktům, je na čase, aby se poohlédl po opravdovém životním partnerovi a obávám se, že příliš intenzivní přítomnost doktora Watsona v jeho životě by to mohla blokovat. Rozumíme si?”  
“Naprosto!”  
“Vysvětlím tuto skutečnost srozumitelným způsobem i vašemu manželovi. Nicméně bych nerad, aby ho jakákoliv budoucí manželská krize přivedla zpět do Baker Street. Od vás očekávám, že budete dokonalou manželkou a matkou a vytvoříte doktoru Watsonovi co nejpříjemnější domácí zázemí. Za to budete ochráněna před svou minulostí a dohlédnu i na to, aby vaše nová rodina neměla ekonomické problémy. Pokud se dopustíte nevěry nebo jiného potencioálně rozvodového chování, tato dohoda padá! Rozumíte? ”  
“Rozumím, ale co Moriartyho hrozba?”  
”Myslím, že se za pár týdnů zjistí, že šlo o krutý kanadský žertík několika nezodpovědných hackerů, ale do té doby prokáže muj bratr svou potřebnost v Anglii úspěchem v jiných zásadních kauzách.” dodal Mycroft Holmes s významným pohledem.  
“A co bude se Sherlockem? Přece mu nemůžete někoho vnutit.”  
“Můj bratr je v celku atraktivní člověk, už na střední a později na univerzitě vzbudil zájem některých spolužáků, který tehdy bohužel nebyl schopen opětovat. Dnes může být všechno jinak, někteří z těchto gentlemanů jsou stále nezadaní. Jsou to ve svých oborech úspěšní jedinci, kteří mají co nabídnout. Věřím, že za správných okolností, budou ochotní obnovit kontakty.”  
Mary kývla, i pro ni se tak situace stane jednodušší.  
“Tímto jsme myslím vyčerpali všechna potřebná témata a nebudu vás již dále zdržovat. Moji lidé vás dopraví na setkání s vaším lékařem. Myslím, že zjistíte, že byl nečekaně povolán na pohotovost a vaši schůzku to pozdrželo. Pan Watson nebude mít sebemenší podezření. Nashledanou!”  
Jakmile Mary Watsonová opustila jeho pracovnu, vytáhl Mycroft ze šuplíku několik složek a rachle je prošel, nakonec si nechal na stole dvě, jednu se jménem Victor Trevor chvíli podržel v ruce, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou - příliš rizikové, a otevřel svazek s názvem Reginald Musgrave.


	2. 2

Září 2017

Sherlock Holmes vystoupil z letadla a zamířil k terminálu pro svá zavazadla. Nikdo ho nepřijel na Heathrow vyzvednout, neměl se ani v Londýně, kam vrátit a nikdo ho tu nečekal – pokud nepočítal specialistu v nemocnici Svatého Bartoloměje.  
Byl by raději, kdyby to mohlo být někde jinde, ale bostonská lékařka, která mu schůzku vyjednala, měla nejlepší kontakty právě v Bart's.  
Když si vyzvedl své kufry, sehnal si taxi a udal mu adresu jednoho solidního hotelu v centru. Pro prvních pár dní to bude muset stačit a pak se poohlédne po něčem trvalejším.  
Podařilo se mu proklouznout pod bratrovým radarem, Mycroft prozatím nevěděl ani o jeho odjezdu z Bostonu ani o jeho plánované návštěvě v nemocnici.  
Samozřejmě, že se to brzy dozví, ale už s tím nebude moci mnoho dělat. Sherlock byl rozhodnutý tentokrát odmítnout veškeré Mycroftovy intervence.  
Když se ubytoval, prostě si lehl na postel a na dlouhé desítky minut unikl do svého myšlenkového paláce. Tam se mohl chvíli ztratit v alternativní realitě, kterou si v jednom z pokojů postupně vybudoval.  
Když se vrátil do skutečnosti, usoudil, že je načase zachovat se jako vzorný synek a zavolat rodičům.  
“Ahoj mami, přijel jsem kvůli jedné záležitosti do Anglie a o víkendu se u vás zastavím!”  
“Zdržím se určitě déle, víc ti povím až se uvidíme.”  
“Ne, s Mycroftem jsem nemluvil. On nepotřebuje dát vědět, že jsem přijel zjistí sám.”  
“Ne, Viktor se mnou nepřijel.”  
“Nashle!”  
Neměl náladu jít na večeři, chvíli zvažoval, že půjde navštívit paní Hudsonovou, ale ta už má nové nájemníky (Mycroft mu ani nechtěl říct, jaké) a taky ho nepotřebuje.  
Proč sevlastně vrátil do Londýna? Nikomu tu nechybí? Jenže nebude chybět ani v Americe, Victor bude chvíli zklamaný, ale snadno si najde nového přítele.  
Ach samozřejmě tu jsou rodiče, ale ti mají Mycrofta, perfektního syna, který je ničím nerozčiluje. Pravda Sherlock se v posledních letech snažil dělat jim konečně radost, ale nakonec to bude zase on, kdo je rozruší. I když tentokrát tu jsou okolnosti mimo jeho vliv, tak snad bude omluven.  
Nakonec otevřel na svém mobilu složku s fotografiemi, poslední aktualizace o stavu Johna Watsona. Doktor seděl v příjemné restauraci proti mladé, atraktivní zrzce a přátelsky se usmíval.  
Sherlock mobil zase odložil a šel si z pokojového baru posloužit skleničkou, dřív než mu to lékaři zakážou.  
Ránu mu recepční telefonem ohlásil, že ho v lobby očekává nějaký gentleman – samozřejmě Mycroft.  
“Drahý bratře, nezmínil ses, že zavítáš do Londýna.”  
“Proč taky, stejně si to zjistil.”  
“Mohu tě pozvat na snídani?”  
“Obávám se, že se tomu nevyhnu, tak ať to máme za sebou.” odpověděl lhostejně Sherlock.  
O něco později u stolu, zatím co Mycroft s chutí snídal (samozřejmě dostalo přednost sladké pečivo), Sherlock se bez zájmu vrtal ve svém talíři.  
“Měl jsi dát vědět, připravil bych ti pokoj ve svém domě a nemusel jsi zůstávat v hotelu.”  
“Nedělej si násilí, hotel mi docela vyhovuje.”  
“Jak dlouho se zdržíš?”  
“Těžko říct, moje záležitosti tady se patřně protáhnou.”  
“A kdy za tebou dorazí pan Trevor?”  
“Nedorazí.”  
“Stalo se mezi vámi něco?”  
“Nic, co by se tě týkalo. Viktor mě ve svém životě nepotřebuje a usoudil jsem, že to takhle bude lepší. Protože se to stejně dozvíš, tak ti oznamuji, že zítra v deset hodin mám schůzku s doktorem Chandrou v Bart's. A prosím, abys do toho už nijak nezasahoval.  
Už jsem dostatečně porozuměl tvé lekci, ujišťuji tě, že už se nebudu zaplétat do žádných sentimentálních vztahů a zbytek života hodlám strávit sám. Pochopil jsem, že na mě nikomu doopravdy nezáleží. A teď mě omluv. Doubrou chuť!"  
S tím se detektiv zvedl od stolu a ignoroval zvolání svého bratra.  
“Sherlocku počkej!"


	3. 3

únor 2015

Sherlock ležel na pohovce v pruhovaných pyžamových kalhotách a svém modrém županu, zíral do stropu a monotóním hlasem bez špetky skutečného zájmu uzavíral případ.  
“ … takže Inglethorpova dcera byla ten čínský špión, ne on. Je chorobně závislá na nakupování a dělala to pro peníze. Tak jako tak to bude ministra stát místo, neměl nechávat ty dokumenty válet volně po domě. Zbytek už uzavřete sami, ne?”  
“Děkuji ti bratře! Věřím, že vláda zacelení téhle díry v národní bezpečnosti vysoce ocení! Domnívám se, že to bude stačit na odvolání tvého trestu, samozřejmě za předpokladu, že budeš v budoucnu pro podobné pohotovostní situace k dispozici.”  
Mycroft ve svém obvyklém třídílném obleku seděl v červeném křesle, nezbytná věčně esemeskující Anthea stála u dveří. Na kývnutí svého zaměstnavatele sebrala z kávového stolku složku s podklady o ošpionážní kauze a odebrala se s nimi napřed do auta.  
“Takže jsi byl na večeři s Regem Musgravem?” nadhodil Mycroft neutrálním tónem.  
“Bohužel byl otravně neodbytný, zdá se, že si pořád pamatuje ten malý problém, co jsem u nich doma vyřešil na během závěrečného ročníku na střední.”  
“Vyřešením toho “malého problému” jsi tenkrát zachránil život dvěma lidem, ten komorníky by v tom sklepení vydržel už nanejvýš pár hodin a ta služka měla evidentně sebevražedné úmysly. Krom toho jsi našel poklad, jako z nějakého dobrodružného románu.”  
“Jak říkám, bylo to jednoduché. No Reginald si zjevně myslí, že to bylo výjimečné a chce se znovu sejít, nechápu proč.”  
“Třeba proto, že má o tebe zájem? Pokud vím, měl ho už tenkrát, ale ty jsi to absolutně ignoroval.”  
“Starat se o někoho není výhoda Mycrofte. Sám mi to pravidelně připomínáš!”  
“A ty se toho stejně nedržíš bratříčku. Možná je v tom případě lepší udělat další krok než zůstávat uvíznutý na půl cesty.”  
“Co tím myslíš?”  
“John Watson je ženatý muž a čerstvý otec, nebude už mít čas, dělat ti chůvu. Měl by sis najít novou hračku, tentokrát jen pro sebe. Třeba někoho, kdo o tebe opravdu stojí!”  
Mycroft neměl původně v úmyslu, být tak moc jedovatý. Ale byl rozzlobený sám na sebe, za špatný odhad situace. Když se před pár lety objevil v Sherlockově životě John Watson, považoval ho Mycroft Holmes za ideální řešení. Než se jeho bratříček zbaví svého odporu k mezilidským vztahům (což byl bohužel následek dalšího Mycroftova omylu), Watson bude mít dost času přestat popírat svou bisexualitu a šťastný konec bude zaručen.  
Bohužel fungovala jen polovina plánu, vystoupení Jima Moriartyho probralo Sherlocka z izolace, ale nestačilo vyléčit Johna z jeho popíračství, co hůř přihrálo mu manželku v podobě zběhlé agentky CIA.  
Mycroftovi nezbylo než neúspěšný experiment odvolat, dával přednost precizní chirurgii před řezničinou, ale občas do toho musel seknout.  
“Je na čase konečně přestat snít o pohádkách a konečně dospět Sherlocku! Rodiče tu nebudou věčně a rádi by viděli, že ses konečně usadil s rozumným člověkem, kterému na tobě bude doopravdy záležet a dohlédne na tebe! Přestaň se už chovat jako sobecký fracek! A udělej pro jednou správnou věc!”  
“A to znamená skočit do postele Regi Musgravovi?”  
“To neříkám, ale dej mu šanci! Ano?”  
Sherlock na něj chvíli beze slova hleděl, měl tak prázdný pohled. Mycroftovi bylo líto, že na něj musel být tak tvrdý, ale bylo to pro jeho dobro. Reginald ho bude mít rád a narozdíl od Watsona nebude sedět na dvou židlích.  
“A co mám tedy udělat? Tyhle záležitosti mi nikdy moc nešly.”  
“Se slečnou Hawkinsovou sis vedl dobře i bez rad od druhých, ale dobrá. Pro začátek mu vrať to pozvání na večeři a pak bys ho mohl vzít jako svůj doprovod na křtiny. Když už tě požádali za kmotra a musíš tam jít. Při podobných příležitostech se očekává, že se necháš doprovodit partnerem. A ukážeš tak svým přátelům, že se o tebe nemusí bát, protože nejsi sám.”  
Sherlock přikývl: “Dobrá, udělám to a do budoucna se pokusím dělat tobě i ostatním co nejméně potíží.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Případ, který Sherlock vyřešil na střední a je zmíněn v téhle kapitole je samozřejmě "Musgraveský rituál", akorát, že v mé verzi nikdo nezemřel, protože komorníka ve sklepě našli včas.


	4. 4

únor 2015

John Watson nachvíli odvrátil okouzlený pohled od své dcerky – stále nemohl uvěřit, že zplodil tak kouzelnou bytost, aby pozdravil nově příchozí.  
I on nezávisle na své ženě absolvoval před pár týdny rozhovor v Mycroftově kanceláři, jen tón nebyl tentokrát výhružný, spíš starostlivý.  
Starší Holmes vyjádřil doktorovi svou vděčnost za jeho přátelství a příspěvek k citovému rozvoji jeho bratra, ale zároveň Johnovi vysvětlil, že bude lepší, když poněkud utlumí své kontakty.  
John to celé vyslechl s kamennou tváří, ani jediným svalem nedal najevo své vnitřní zklamání. Kolikrát už měl prchavý pocit, že k němu Sherlock cítí víc než jen přátelství, naposledy na asfaltové ploše vojenského letiště, ale evidentně se mýlil.   
Mělo ho to napadnout, když se detektiv tak snažil slepit jeho pošramocený vztah s Mary. Byla pravda, že jí John nakonec po Sherlockově naléhání na vánoce odpustil, ale to hlavně kvůli jejich společnému dítěti. Nebyl si stoprocentně jistý, že chce s Mary stále ještě sdílet svůj život, ale rozhodně chtěl nějakým způsobem společně vychovávat jejich dceru.   
Celá ta příšerná záležitost s Magnussenem odvedla jeho myšlenky od nějakého budoucího uspořádání, kdy zvažoval návrat na Baker Street a nějakou formu střídavé péče.   
Ale rozhovor s Mycroftem mu otevřel oči. Pro Sherlocka byl sice přítel, ale nic víc. Krom toho už pro Johna udělal hodně a nebylo by fér, zatahovat ho ještě víc do doktorovy manželské krize. Má právo na vlastní život.  
A protože náhle ztratil směr, rozhodl se John přeci jen zachránit své manželství a vytvořit své holčičce úplný domov. Přesto měl pocit, že musí Sherlockovi dát najevo svou vděčnost za všechno, co pro Watsonovi udělal a požádal ho, aby byl jeho dceři kmotrem.  
Sherlock ho předem upozornil, že nedorazí sám, ale tohle John nečekal. Spolu s detektivev vstoupil do kostelíka impozantní, tmavovlasý muž a doktor náhle pochopil, že vedle někoho takového neměl nejmenší šanci.  
Člověk, kterého Sherlock představil jako bývalého spolužáka Reginalda Musgrava, byl stejně vysoký jako detektiv, měl výrazné rysy, ostrý nos a ledově modré oči. Nosil plnovous, který na jeho tváři nepůsobil směšně ani zálesácky, pouze mu dodával na mužnosti. Ve skvěle padnoucím obleku dokázal být neokázale nápadný, jako pravý aristokrat.   
Krom toho měl příjemné způsoby, nijak se nepovyšoval a s každým z přítomných se hleděl seznámit. Pro Johna měl jen slova obdivu – pravidelně četl jeho blog, hodně o něm slyšel, ocenil jeho vojenskou kariéru.  
Sherlock jako obvykle společenské zvyklosti ignoroval, spoléhal, že se Reg se všemi seznámí sám a k Johnovu údivu se šel zabývat svou kmotřenkou. Velmi obratně ji nosil v náruči, zíral na ní jako na zjevení a cosi jí potichoučku šeptal.  
Mary tiše seděla v kostelní lavici, stále velmi bledá. Porod nebyl bez komplikací a při pohledu na svou ženu se John skoro obával postpartální deprese.  
Kdo mu naopak trochu zvedl náladu, byli Molly a Greg, kteří přišli ruku v ruce. Tuhle dvojici John schvaloval, Greg si po své nevěrné manželce zasloužil někoho lepšího a Molly konečně doopravdy překonala svou beznadějnou zamilovanost do Sherlocka. Možná by se jí John měl zeptat, jak to dokázala.  
Samotný křest byl velmi prostý a nedlouhý obřad, jestli něco Johna přeci jen zahřálo u srdce, tak dojetí jeho přítele nad výběrem jména – Grace Scottie.  
Pak se všichni přesunuli do nedaleké restaurace na malé pohoštění. Krom pochopitelné pozornosti, jaké se dostávalo malé oslavenkyni (která většinu času lhostejně prospala, jen na Sherlocka se uráčila na moment otevřít oči) se všichni zajímali o Sherlockova nového přítele.   
Ten bez rozpaků vyprávěl o jejich školních letech a o záhadě s pokladem Royalistů, který Sherlock našel ve sklepení rodinného sídla.  
Sám Reginald se rozhodl nebýt jen venkovským šlechticem, ale po studiích se vypravil do Asie, kde založil úspěšnou firmu. Zpátky do Anglie se vrátil teprve před pár měsíci, kvůli zhoršujícímu se zdraví svého otce, který nakonec před vánoci zemřel.  
Musgrave se rozhodl zůstat doma a převzít rodinné záležitosti, teď se snažil svůj asijský byznys nějak šikovně přenést do Anglie.  
John toho oslnivého muže chvíli poslouchal a pak se šel posadit vedle své manželky, ujistit se, že je jí dobře. Co mu také zbývalo, tenhle člověk byl mimo veškerou konkurenci, tak se seber Watsone a konej svou povinnost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za nějaké kudos a komentáře se určitě zlobit nebudu!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varování, v téhle kapitole se zmíní vážná nemoc. Ale nebojte se, slíbila jsem Happy End a hodlám to dodržet.

Září 2017

“Dej si ještě kousek koláče Lockie, jsi pořád tak hubený!” pobídla paní Holmesová syna a její manžel mu přistrčil další šálek čaje.  
“Stýskalo se nám chlapče. Já vím, že dnes není problém sehnat letenku a mile nás překvapilo, jak často voláš, ale přece jen jsem měl lepší pocit, když jsi byl v Anglii.”  
“Tak to vám udělám radost, hodlám pár měsíců zůstat.”  
Oba rodiče se zeptali prakticky současně.  
“Máš tu případ?” (otec)  
“A kdy za tebou přijede Viktor?” (matka)  
“Viktor za mnou nepřijede, rozešli jsme se.”  
Paní Holmesová se zatvářila smutně: “Oh, to je mi líto Lockie, co se stalo? Pohádali jste se?” v poslední větě zazněla lehká naděje, pokud šlo jen o ostrou hádku, třeba by se mohli usmířit.  
“Dlouhodobě to nefungovalo, každý máme příliš jiný životní styl.”  
“Ale, já myslela, že jsi s ním šťastný!”  
“Je mi to líto mami.” pravil tiše Sherlock a nemyslel tím ani tak konec svého vztahu s Viktorem, jako další zklamání jejích nadějí.  
“To nic hochu, pokud vám to neklapalo, je to takhle mnohem lepší. Však to není jediný pěkný chlap na světě.” promluvil otec.  
“Tak proto ses vrátil?”  
“Částečně, popravdě mi chyběl Londýn.”  
“Aha, už jsem si dělala naděje, že bys chvíli zůstal s námi.”  
“Nezlob se, to opravdu nejde, v pondělí musím být zpátky ve městě.” Sherlocka napadlo, že v posledních třech, čtyřech letech použil víc omluvných frází než za zbytek života. I to bylo součástí jeho nové politiky nedělání potíží.  
Bude jim to nakonec muset říct všechno, ale ještě to může chvíli počkat. Tedy pokud jim to nevyzvoní Mycroft.  
A když už je řeč o vlku …  
“Hele, před domem zastavilo auto!” zareagoval první otec.  
“Oh, Mickey je tady! Tak si vás užiju oba, doufám, že se nehodláte pohádat.”  
Mycroft vstoupil do dveří se svou obvyklou nevzrušenou tváří, ale Sherlockovi bylo podle několika maličkostí jasné, že už se informoval na doktora Chandru, možná i získal jeho záznamy. Ale rodičům se naštěstí ani slovem nezmínil.  
Když spolu v podvečer osaměli, teprve se zeptal: “Proč jsi nic neřekl? Sehnal bych ti ty nejlepší specialisty.”  
“Jak mi opakovaně připomínáš, měl bych konečně dospět. A dospělost znamená mimo jiné schopnost najít si vlastní doktory. Třeba takové, co nezrazují lékařské tajemství!”  
Tím narážel na fakt, že s prvními potížemi v Bostonu obešel svého obvyklého (Mycroftem sledovaného) lékaře a potají navštívil jinou doktorku.  
“Co máš v plánu?”  
Takže do nejaktuálnějších bratrových záznamů se Mycroft ještě nedostal.  
“V pondělí zahajuju léčbu.”  
“Přestěhuješ se ke mně, dohlédnu na všechno.”  
“Ne! Najdu si vlastní byt, sám. Už si se mnou nemusíš dělat starosti a s trochou štěstí mě budeš mít za pár měsíců z krku.”  
“To nemyslíš vážně?”  
“Klid, nechystám se ignorovat léčbu, naopak budu jako vzorný chlapeček poslouchat pány doktory, ale prognóza je čtyřicet procent. Proč bych zrovna já měl mít štěstí.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za přečtení, komentáře a kudos mě potěší!


	6. 6

březen 2015

Paní Holmesová jě šťastně obskakovala a Reginald ochotně odpovídal na všechny její otázky. Sherlock měl na tváři nepřítomný výraz a vězel hluboko ve vlastní hlavě.  
Rodiče byli nadšení, poprvé jim přivedl někoho, koho mohli považovat za jeho známost. Navíc podle obecných kritérií pohledného, úspěšného člověka se zajištěným postavením. Měli radost, snad poprvé měli kvůli svému nejmladšímu radost.  
Moc štěstí lidem kolem sebe nepřinesl, rodinu trápil svými drogovými i jinými excesy, byl hrubý a přezíravý k Molly, Johna opakovaně přiváděl do nebezpečí – někdo mohl namítnout, že o to doktor stál, ale tady šlo o míru nebezpečí – ostré honičky londýnskými ulicemi za podezřelými živly byly jedna věc, hrozba v podobě geniálního psychopata zase druhá. A když tuhle hrozbu zrušil, nebylo to o nic lepší. Nebýt jeho, Magnussen by Mary ignoroval, byla by to příliš malá ryba.  
Mycroft má pravdu, měl by se přestat chovat jak malý kluk a čekat, že se všechno bude točit kolem něj. Dobrá, od teď začíná nová etapa a on zkusí dělat svému okolí pro změnu radost.  
Rodiče ho chtějí vydět usazeného, Mycroft ho chce mít z krku, John už s ním nechce chodit za případy, paní Hudsonová si stěžuje na jeho nepořádek a Reginald ho (z nějakého záhadného důvodu) chce mít po svím boku. Tak jim vyhoví!  
Proto se neodtáhnul, když ho Regie bezděčně objal kolem pasu ani později, když ho opatrně políbil na tvář. A s profesionálním úsměvem přijal pozvání na Musgravovo panství příští víkend.  
Reginald byl dnes jediným pánem celého domu a ačkoliv tu Sherlock před lety už byl, stejně ho po celém pozemku provedl. Měl velké plány, některé budovy už nesložily původním účelům a zvolna chátraly – strarý pán už se necítil na velké změny, zato Regie měl vize a chtěl se o ně podělit.  
K největším překvapením patřil fakt, že dům měl na starosti stále původní majordom – ten kterého Sherlock zachránil před smrtí hladem a žízní, dnes mu už bylo dost přes šedesát. Ještě překvapivější bylo, že si nakonec doopravdy vzal komornou, co ho málem zahubila. Pár let se sice léčila s nervy, ale podle všeho jim to spolu klapalo.  
“Jo, tomu se říká opravdová láska, co překoná všechny překážky.” smál se tomu Reginald.  
Dům měl stále svou atmosféru a jeho nový vládce, chtěl udržet alespoň některé tradice správného venkovského šlechtice. Nechtěl a nemohl se úplně vzdát svého podnikání, už proto, aby mohl zvelebování rodinného sídla financovat.  
I takový cynik jako Sherlock se nedokázal ubránit obdivu nad Musgravovými plány. Tím méně chápal, proč si Reginald vybral do svého života zrovna jeho.  
U večeře se opatrně zeptal.  
“Víš, během pobytu v Singapuru jsem byl zasnoubený. Dcera mého obchodního partnera. Pěkná dívka, nejlepší školy. Ne, neměl to být svazek pro peníze, mě se líbí i ženy. Ona se mi taky líbila, ze začátku.  
Ale pan Wang byl snad příliš velký tradicionalista a podle toho ji vychoval – žena má za úkol pouze podporovat manžela v jeho kariéře, pokud je hloupá tak se jen ukazovat v drahých šatech na jeho večírcích, pokud je chytrá pomáhat mu v podnikání, ale v každém případě mu býk k dispozici, žádné vlastní ambice.  
Zjistil jsem, že mi to vadí, chci partnera, který dokázal něco nezávisle na mě.”  
“Rodiče ani Mycroft si mé kariéry moc vysoko necení. On se mi dlouho snažil vnutit místo ve vládní hierarchii nebo alespoň tajné službě.”  
“Ty sis vymyslel vlastní povolání, kdo to o sobě může říct? A nestaráš se, co si o tobě druzí myslí. To se mi taky líbí! Vlastně nemůžu uvěřit, že zrovna ty jsi po tolika letech stále nezadaný.  
Víš, že máš své oddané ctitele? Když jsi nechal všechny věřit, že jsi zemřel, spojili se se mnou Viktor a Violet, všichni tři jsme si na tebe na škole mysleli a ty jsi nás úplně ignoroval. Domluvili jsme si setkání v Londýně, zašli na hřbitov, a pak se společně na tvou památku opili v jednou luxusním baru.  
Kdyby mi tehdy někdo řekl, že za pár let tu s tebou budu takhle sedět, vysmál bych se mu. Pořád se občas štípu do ucha, že se mi to nezdá.”  
Tu noc se spolu vyspali, Reg to očividně chtěl a Sherlock mu to dopřál, vděčný, že o něho vůbec někdo stojí. Vlastně to bylo docela dobré, Regie byl zkušený a jemný a Sherlock zjistil, že dokáže docela snadno přepnout do svého podvědomí, kde ho hladil a líbal muž mnohem menší s úplně opačnou barvou vlasů.  
Časem se naučil do téhle alternativní reality unikat, kdykoliv na něj byl vnější svět příliš. Pak nastavil jakýsi poloautomatický režim, kdy vnímal jen napůl, aby se v případě nějaké nečekané situace dokázal rychle vrátit.


	7. 7

Červenec 2015

Rodina doktora Watsona vypadala na první pohled ideálně, milující žena, vždy usměvavý manžel a nádherná holčička. Johnovi nečekaně nabídli místo šéfa pohotovosti v Princess Grace Hospital, což znamenalo vyšší plat a zajímavější náplň práce.  
Také to přineslo možnost přestěhovat se do většího bytu. U téhle příležitosti pozvali manželé Watsonovi pár přátel na večeři: Mika Stamforda s paní, Johnovu bývalou šéfku Sarah (přes konec jejich někdejší známosti se přenesla lehce a dnes byla sama spokojeně vdaná, dostavila se s manželem), Grega s Molly, paní Hudsonovou a samozřejmě Sherlocka s Regiem.  
Všichni byli Musgravem okouzlení a říkali, jaký má na detektiva dobrý vliv. Paní Hudsonová se zmínila, že začalo být v bytě uklizeno a prudce klesnul počet tělesných částí v lednici, Lestrade dodal, že Sherlock omezil sarkastické poznámky vůči jeho lidem, také k Molly byl Sherlock rázem milejší.  
John se s ním vídal jen málo, svým otcovstvím a novou prací byl zavalený tak, že téměř neměl čas chodit se svým přítelem k případům.  
Setkávali se občas na společných večeřích ve čtyřech. A tehdy Sherlock zaměřoval svou konverzaci důsledně na prospěch své malé kmotřenky a vždy měl pro Scottie nějaký dárek.  
Reginald při takových příležitostech vyjadřoval obavy nad Sherlockovým životnám stylem, obdivoval sice jeho dedukce, ale nechápal, proč se musí osobně honit za nebezpečnými zločinci. Byl by raději, kdyby se jeho partner trochu usadil. Má přece titul z organické chemie, jistě by se pro něj našlo místo ve výzkumu nebo by mohl přednášet na univerzitě.  
A Sherlock neprotestoval, v Johnovi všechno řvalo: “No tak, řekni mu, že ten hon, ten adrenalin je tvůj život, že nechceš stálou pracovní dobu a jistoty! Já už to mít nemůžu, jsem připoutaný dítětem ke svému největšímu životnímu omylu, ale měnil bych hned!”  
John nikdy není na Mary zlý nebo jedovatý a ona mu také nedává sebemenší důvod, usmívají se na sebe, na veřejnosti se dokonce drží za ruce, ale krom záležitostí své dcery si mají čím dál míň co říct.  
Pár lidí včetně paní Hudsonové se jim už nabízelo, jestli necjtějí třeba na týden pohlídat dceru a odjet na dovolenou sami dva. Johna ta idea vyděsila.  
Kdepak, Scottie je ještě moc malá, aby byla bez matky, letos žádná dovolená – ale na co se bude vymlouvat za pár let?  
John Sherlockovi přeje jeho štěstí, ale nedokáže se na ně moc často dívat, tak jsou jejich shledání postupně čím dál vzácnější.  
Doktor tráví spoustu času v práci, celé hodiny s malou na procházkách s kočárkem, nevynechá jediný pivní pátek s hochy z Yardu, jen, aby nemusel být doma se svou ženou.  
Ale nic z toho přece není detektivova vina, takže kdykoliv jsou v jeho společnosti, objímají se Watsonovi a usmívají jako o život. Když už riskoval tolik pro záchranu jejich vztahu, ať nemá pocit, že se namáhal zbytečně.  
Jak naznačil před časem Mycroft, není fér nakládat jejich manželské problémy na Sherlockovu hlavu.


	8. 8

říjen 2017

Molly se usmála na svou kolegyni, která radostně vběhla do sálu a mávala dvěma proužky tuhého papíru.  
“Ahoj Moll, sehnala! Já je sehnala! Zrovna jsem to byla říct Gamilovi!”  
“Oh Meeno, to je skvělé! Určitě měl velkou radost.“ odpověděla upřímně Molly.  
“To bych řekla! On je úplný shakespearovský maniak! Já tam popravdě půjdu okukovat spíš Hamletovu hezkou prdelku, ale to manželovi vykládat nebudu!” uchechtla se Meena. “No nic, co nás dneska čeká?”  
“Oběti té včerejší rvačky, nic hezkého!” odpověděla Molly a kývla směrem ke dvěma obsazeným pitevním stolům.  
“A budeš s tím v pohodě?” ujišťovala se její kamarádka s pohledem na Mollyino klenoucí se bříško.  
“Samozřejmě, není to nic, co bychom tu my dvě ještě neviděly. Je to brutální, ale žádná velká záhada.”  
“Máš pravdu. To ten Hinsby byl jinen oříšek. Už s tím tvůj muž nějak pohnul?”  
“Příčina smrti je jasná, ale jak se mohl otrávit, když všichni jedli totéž, to je záhada. Gregovi je líto, že k tomu nemůže přizvat Sherlocka.”  
“On je pořád v té Americe?”  
“Už asi natrvalo, naposled byl v Londýně někdy před čtvrt rokem a to jen naskok.”  
Meena se najednou uchechtla: “To je legrační, že o něm mluvíme. Když jsem byla u Gamila na oddělení, zahlédla jsem tam chlapa, který mu byl strašně podobný: kudrny, kabát a tak … Ale to nemohl být on, to by se vám přece ozval, že je zpátky.”  
Tím pustili téma Sherlock Holmes z hlavy a vrhnuly se do práce.  
Teprve po poledni, když Molly potřebovala navštívit Mika Stamforda kvůli studentům na praxi, vzpomněla si na Meeninu poznámku.  
Cestou do Mikovy kanceláře musí tak jako tak projít velkou část areálu a může docela jednoduše nakouknout na pracoviště MUDr. Gamila Chandry.  
Bylo to absurdní, samozřejmě! Kdyby Sherlock přijel domů, určitě by se ozval. Teoreticky mohl být na nějakém tajném vyšetřování – snad stále čas od času bral případy pro svého bratra, ale pokud to byla tahle možnost, bude už dávno pryč.  
Ani nemusela dojít na oddělení, v jedné z chodeb vedoucích z nemocnice seděla na lavici povědomá schoulená postava, bledší a hubenější než kdy dřív.  
“Proboha Sherlocku, co tu děláš?”  
Zvedl k ní hlavu a chvíli se díval, jako by ji ani nepoznával, pak se chabě usmál a řekl: “To je očividné Molly. Léčím se!”  
Molly překonala šok a začala uvažovat prakticky: “Fajn a tady čekáš na Viktora? Nebo tě má vyzvednout Mycroft?”  
“Proč by mě měl někdo vyzvedávat? Až se trochu vzpamatuju, dojdu si pro taxi. Dělám to tak pokaždé, jen jsem nečekal, že třetí dávka bude o tolik horší.”  
Molly se zamyslela: “Víš co, zvu tě k nám. Greg má dnes volno a bude vařit.”  
“Neobtěžuj se se mnou Molly, stejně nemám chuť na jídlo.”  
“Tak tě zvu na vraždu, Greg má zrovna jednu nevysvětlitelnou, na tu máš chuť vždycky, ne?”  
Vytáhla z kapsy mobil, omluvila se ze schůzky Mikovi, pak několika slovy objasnila situaci Meeně a bez ohledu na to, že byla stále v laboratorním plášti, vzala detektiva kolem pasu a vydali se hledat taxi.


	9. 9

říjen 2017

Sherlockovi bylo příliš špatně, aby účinně protestoval. Nakonec se nechal Molly odvést do taxíku s myšlenkou, že svůj průnik do jejich soukromí vynahradí objasněním záhady.  
Molly měla tisíce otázek, ale rozhodla se je nechat na později. Detektiv byl tak zmožený, že ani nezaregistroval, jakou udala řidiči adresu. Prostě se svezl na sedadlo a opřel se Molly o rameno. Teprve ke konci jízdy si začal uvědomovat své okolí.  
“Myslel jsem, že jedeme k vám domů?”  
“Taky že jo! Počkej? On ti to nikdo neřekl? Vždyť už tu bydlíme skoro půl roku!  
Paní Hudsonová nechtěla nikoho cizího, to byla radši ochotná nechat byt prázdný a my potřebovali něco většího, můj byteček ani Gregova bývalá garsonka se pro naši rozrůstající se rodinku nehodily.”  
S taxíkářovou pomocí vystoupili a Molly vedla Sherlocka ke vstupním dveřím.  
“Snad se nelekneš, dost jsme to uvnitř předělali. Pronajali jsme si i céčko. Zařídili jsme to tam pro Gregovy holky, když přijdou. A nahoře chystáme dětský pokoj.”  
Dostala ho do patra a uvedla do obýváku.  
“Haló, Gregie? Jsem domá a vedu hostá!”  
Nikdo neodpověděl, ale z koupelny bylo slyšet tekoucí vodu.  
Sherlock na zjevení se pána domu nečekal a svezl se na pohovku. Byla větší, světlejší a modernější než ta, kterou tu míval on. Jako ostatně celé zařízení pokoje. Jediné, co zůstalo byl krb a černobílá irisová tapeta na stěně za gaučem.  
Sundal si kabát, opřel si hlavu, zavřel oči a skoro okamžitě usnul.  
Molly ho za pár vteřin opatrně položila, zula mu boty a přinesla teplou deku. Když se za deset minut vynořil Greg z koupelny, dala si prst před ústa a ukázala na gauč.  
Sherlock nedokázal říct, na jak dlouho vlastně usnul. Mohlo to být klidně pár hodin. Když otevřel oči, spatřil před sebou na stolku hrnek čaje.  
“Jestli už je studený, uvaříme ti nový.” promluvila Molly.  
“Ale teď čekáme, že nám vysvětlíš, proč si o sobě vůbec nedal vědět.” ozval se Lestrade.  
Oba seděli na křesílkách (nových, bleděmodrých, shodných) a tázavě se na detektiva dívali.  
“Nechtěl jsem být nikomu na obtíž.”  
“Blbost, už zase začínáš s tím nesmyslem, že samota tě chrání?”  
“Ne, chrání vás, přede mnou.”  
“Co to zas má znamenat? Jde po tobě snad zase nějakej psychopatickej kriminálník? Proto s tebou není Viktor?”  
“Ne nic takového. A s Viktorem jsem se rozešel.”  
“Kdy?”  
“Asi před měsícem.”  
“A on tě nechal odejít? V tomhle stavu?”  
“Neví o tom.”  
“Ale Mycroft o tom ví, jemu by přece nic takévého neuniklo, tak proč se o tebe sakra nestará on?” zeptal se dožraně Lestrade.  
“Nepotřebuju Mycrofta!” zařval Sherlock.  
“Fajn! Fajn! Obrátíme list. Dáš si s náma Spaghetti Carbonara?”  
“Nemusíš sníst plný talíř. Jen kolik zvládneš. Greg to nebude brát jako urážku svého kuchařského umění, že ne?”  
Sherlock měl původně v úmyslu odmítnout, ale bylo tu tak vlídno a teplo, navzdory tomu, že už tu dávno nebydlel, se po dlouhé době cítil jako doma.  
“Dobře, ale jen když mi při jídle povíš o tom případu!”  
Greg se otočil po své ženě, která jen zašeptala: “Hinsby.”


	10. 10

říjen 2015

Sherlock seděl se skleničkou v ruce a díval se neurčitě před sebe, v jeho hlavě právě skákali s Johnem po střechách za zlodějem šperků Macy Williamsem. V reálu už nic podobného dva měsíce neprovozoval.  
Při potyčce s pachatelem na počátku srpna, skončil s bodnou ránou v boku - naštěstí nijak hlubokou, ale odvezli ho na pohotovost a čekala ho slušná řádka stehů. Mycroft za ním obratem přivezl naprosto hysterického Reginalda, v jehož představách patrně detektiv už umíral.  
Měli tenkrát ostrou hádku, zda je opravdu nezbytné, aby Sherlock podstupoval taková rizika. Reginald po ní s třísknutím dveří opustil nemocniční pokoj a detektiv vážně uvažoval o rozchodu.  
Pak mu zavolala maminka, Mycroft jí evidentně neopoměl o úrazu informovat - překvapivé, neudělal to už spoustu let. Paní Holmesová byla rovněž poněkud rozčilená, je to chvilka, co se zotavil z vážného střelného zranění a teď tohle: ano Regie má plné právo se na jejího syna zlobit, už by je všechny měl přestat děsit svými zbrklostmi!  
A tak Sherlock sklopil uši, omezil konzultace pro Scotland Yard (k šoku a zklamání řady inspektorů) a podal si žádost o místo na univerzitě, o kterém mu Reginald opakovaně říkal.  
Kupodivu ho přijali, dostal na starosti některé přednášky z chemie pro první ročník, ale požádali ho, zda by nemohl přednášet i o své dedukční metodě. To by ho mohlo zachránit od absolutní nudy.  
Život se stal příliš vypočitatelným, přes týden si tak dvakrát, třikrát zašli na večeři (Sherlock dopředu dokázal říck kdy a kam), víkendy trávili na venkově, kde Reginald dohlížel na rekonstrukce rodinné usedlosti, minimálně jednou za měsíc navštívili pana a paní Holmesovi.  
Matka kolem nich poskakovala a zářivě se usmívala, když se dozvěděla, že Sherlock přijal tu univerzitní nabídku, byla bez sebe - konečně uznání v oblasti, kterou dokázala plně docenit. Tatínek se zájmem poslouchal Regieho plány s panstvím. Někdy byl přítomen i jeho bratr a klábosil s Reginaldem o indexech akcií a vývoji na burze. Konečně s ním byli všichni spokojení.  
Sherlock se naučil připitoměle usmívat a myslet na něco jiného. Stávalo se to stále častěji, protože už mu mnoho jiného nezbývalo.  
Drog se zřekl už dávno, před časem si odpustil i cigarety, osvobodil od své společnosti Johna a nyní se vzdal i svých případů. Ve svém myšlenkovém paláci tohle všchno měl (až na drogy, k téhle části se nerad vracel byť jen v duchu) a znovu se z něj stával denní snílek, jako v dětství. Jenže tehdy jeho mysl plnila pirátská dobrodružství a nyní jeho ztracený život.  
Také dnes unikl z nezáživné reality do své vlastní hlavy. Bylo to tak jistější, tihle lidé byli Regieho významní obchodní partneři a nemohl si dovolit je naštvat.  
"Tak se nám prý přesouváte na akademickou půdu." zaregistroval otázku.  
Nasadil dzvořilý úsměv číslo tři: "Ano, je to tak. Semestr začne už za pár dnů."  
"Tak mnoho zdaru a trpělivosti! Také jsem chvíli zkoušel učit, ale zjistil jsem, že to není nic pro mě." Sherlock si štíhlého padesátníka dobře prohlédl - ano bývalý učitel ekonomie, v praxi byl nepochybně úspěšnější než v teorii, ale pravý důvod konce jeho pedagogické kariéry, byly pletky se studentkami. Dnes v tomto trendu pokračuje se svými sekretářkami.  
Nic toho Sherlock neřekl nahlas. Během podobných společenských setkání se čím dál víc omezoval jen na "Ó, ano!", "Ach, ne!" a "Zajisté!"  
Dřív se nechal Regiem vyhecovat k pár šťavnatám dedukcím o některých hostech, ale ne vždycky odhadl kam až může zajít, aby se společnost ještě bavila, tak toho postupně nechal.  
"Dnes jste nějak potichu pane Holmesi!" pokusila se o společenskou konverzaci madam Linnleyová.  
"Moc ho nepokoušejte Dorothy, nebo nám prozradí, kolik máte milenců, které dny se s nimi scházíte a dokoce jaké nosí spodní prádlo." poškádlil ji Reginald. Sherlock chvíli uvažoval nad tím, jak by se přítomní tvářili, kdyby jim sdělil, že Dorothy Linnleyová chodí dvakrát týdně do lesbického sado-maso klubu, kde na sebe nechávás oblibou močit, ale znovu si tu informaci nechal pro sebe.  
Když hosté konečně odešli, Reginald si k němu sednul na pohovku a objal ho: "Bylo to příšerně nudné, že? Ale nemusíš tu s námi na těhle dýchánkách sedět, jsou důležité pro mě ne pro tebe. Určitě bych tě nějak omluvil."  
"Očekávají, že tu budu a dá se to vydržet."  
"V poslední době jsi nějaký tichý, cítíš se dobře?"  
"Samozřejmě, je mi fajn. Jen jsem trochu nervózní ze začátku semestru, nikdy jsem nic takového nedělal."  
"Neboj, studenti tě budou milovat! Vždycky mají rádi excentrické profesory."  
"Když myslíš." konstatoval lhostejně Sherlock, Regie si však jeho tón vyložil jako nejistotu.  
"Víš, co? Až se na škole trochu zabydlíš, uděláme si pěkný víkend. Zaletíme třeba do Barcelony nebo do Paříže, kam budeš chtít!"  
Sherlockovi se nechtělo vůbec nikam: "Díky! To bude skvělé! Víč, co? Protáhnu si trochu nohy a zajdu se podívat na úly." a vyloudil na své tváři první upřimný usměv toho dne.  
Když Reginald objevil na pozemcích sídla zanedbané včelí úly, bál se, že už jsou za hranicí záchrany. Sherlock se jich ale ujal a staly se jeho posledním potěšením a hlavním důvodem, proč se těšil na víkendy.


	11. 11

říjen 2017

Manželé Lestradovi se na sebe bezradně podívali. Právě se vrátili domů po té, co Sherlocka odvezli do jeho současného bytu a oba byli stále v šoku z jeho stavu. Jediný moment celého půl dne, kdy se detektivovi trochu vrátila jiskra v oku, byl, když mu během večeře Greg předložil svůj případ.  
To ožil, nechal si ukázat fotografie zůčastněných a zeptal se na pár překvapivých podrobností, aby záhadu geniálně rozlouskl - jak mohl být mažel otráven arzenem, když celá rodina jedla totéž - dovážkovou pizzu a koláč, darovaný sousedkou?  
"No tu pizzu jsme otestovat nemohli, všechnu snědli, ale jak otrávíš jeden určitej kousek, když si všichni brali volně z krabice? Z koláče zůstaly jen rozďoubaný zbytky, ale ten byl v pohodě."  
"Jak rozďoubaný?"  
"No zbývaly asi dva kousky a někdo z nich snědl vršek."  
Načež jim Sherlock vysvětlil, že otrávená byla právě cukrová poleva na koláči, dcery drží jednu z těch hloupých diet, proto si koláč vůbec nedaly a manželka ze své porce polevu stáhla - později ji "uklidila" i ze zbytků dortu. Se sousedkou měla poměr a rozvod by jí díky předmanželské smlouvě finančně poškodil.  
Během konverzace do sebe Sherlock dostal trochu jídla, i když ne tolik, kolik Molly doufala a když se zvedl k odchodu, vnutili mu svůj doprovod. Najal si maličký byt na Montague Street, už v téhle ulici kdysi bydlel, ale v mnohem mizernějších podmínkách, v době kdy měla čtvrť bídnou pověst.  
Sice se čerstvě nastěhoval a teprve se zabydloval, ale i tak působil pokoj na Molly sterilně, neosobně, zkrátka nesherlockovsky. Než se rozloučili, vymámili na něm slib, že se zítra ozve.  
Teď seděli doma na gauči a beze slova na sebe hleděli, až Molly padla svému manželovi kolem krku a rozplakala se: "Proboha, co se to s ním stalo?"  
"No, no Molly, to bude dobrý, on se uzdraví, určitě! Vždyť mu to pořád úžasně myslí a dokonce ani jednou neřekl, že jsme idioti, když jsme na to nepřišli sami."  
"A o tom mluvím, strašně se změnil a úplně se uzavřel. Kdyby ho náhodou nzahlédla Meena, vůbec bychom o něm nevěděli!"  
"Strašný samotář byl už, když jsem ho poznal, to přece víš! Pán "vystačím si sám, nikoho nepotřebuju"."  
"Ale tohle je úplně jiné, dnes je to spíš "promiňte, že vůbec existuju". Vždyť se donekonečna omlouval, že zdržuje, řuší a obtěžuje!"  
"Máš pravdu, nikdy bych nevěřil, že se mi bude stýskat po jeho aroganci. Myslíš, že s ním tak zacvičila ta diagnóza?"  
"Ta tomu nepomohla, ale mám strach, že to začalo už dávno a my to všichni prošvihli. Všiml sis, že se vůbec, ani náznakem nezmínil o Johnovi?"  
"Teď, když to říkáš ...Co budeme dělat Molls? Přece ho v tom nenecháme?"  
"Podržíme ho, ukážeme mu, že nemusí být a není sám, zkontaktujeme všechny, komu na něm záleží. A když tak ožil kvůli případu, tak mu zkus nějaké přihrát. Na místo činu sice kvůli imunitě sotva může, ale ..."  
"Mám pár "pomníčků" na který, bych fakt rád, aby se mrknul. To jsou jen papíry, takže žádná infekční rizika."  
"A musíme nějak pomalu a opatrně zjistit, co se stalo - mezi ním a Viktorem, ale asi i Regiem a taky Mycroftem. Myslíš, že se teď někdy uvidíš s Johnem?"  
"Těžko říct, chodí v poslední době dost nepravidelně, vlastně jsem ho neviděl snad dva měsíce."  
"Dobře, pokud v pátek nepřijde za váma na pivo, tak mu pod nějakou záminkou zavolej. Třeba, že chceš vědět jak se mu daří, víc nic. Tohle si budeme muset dobře rozmyslet, abychom to ještě víc nepokazili."  
"Souhlasím, on mi taky nepřipadá úplně v pohodě. Občas nevnímá o čem se bavíme a jednou ho tam zkoušela sbalit docela pěkná mladá holka a nic! Jako by tam vůbec nebyla."  
"To víš, kvůli Scottie si to musí pořádně rozmyslet. Stejně mě mrzí jak to nakonec s Mary dopadlo."  
"Jeho určitě taky, takhle si to nepředstavoval, ale myslím, že v hloubi duše se mu ulevilo a nejen jemu."  
Molly ho znovu pevně objala: "Ach Gregu, že my dva takhle neskončíme!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten otrávený koláč není moje invence, podobnou zápletku najdete u Agathy Christie v povídkové sbírce "Třináct oříšku k rozlousknutí"


	12. 12

únor 2016

Blonďatá holčička se šťastně culila na svého oddaného ctitele, který jí nosil po obýváku. Za jeho námahu se mu odvděčila taháním za kudrdliny a píchala ho prstíkem do špičky nosu, vždycky k tomu důrazně pravila: "Šlok!"  
Mary je po očku sledovala, zatím co porcovala dort a jednotlivé kousky přerozdělovala hostům. Scottie sice svého kmotra nevídala moc často, ale jak se objevil visela na něm jak klíště a Sherlockovi to vůbec nevadilo, mohla si s ním dělat, co jí napadlo. Pak Mary sklouzla pohledem na svého muže, ten stál v rohu se skleničkou v ruce a nespouštěl ze svérázné dvojice oči - pozoroval víc dceru nebo detektiva?  
Mary byla vyčerpaná, vařila, pekla, uklízela, plánovala rodinné výlety a usmívala se, přestože si uvědomovala, jak je to marné. John ji nemiluje, přestal v den, kdy zjistil, že střelila jeho nejlepšího přítele do hrudníku. Musela Johnovi přiznat, že se snažil, upřímně se pokoušel jejich vztah zachránit, ale i on už to začal vnitřně vzdávat.  
Jejich sexuální život se postupně vytratil - když se zotavila po porodu, zkusili jejich intimitu obnovit, ale bylo to jen mechanické plnění manželských povinností, které nakonec vyšumnělo do ztracena.  
Mary zvažovala návrat do práce, vzhledem k tomu, že John už před tři čtvrtě rokem vyměnil kliniku za šéfování na pohotovosti, v zaměstnání by se nepotkávali a ona tak moc potřebovala změnit prostředí. Jenže se bála, zda by její návrat do práce nebyl vnímán jako nežádoucí vybočení z role vzorné manželky. Finančně druhý plat nepotřebovali, John si na novém místě nápadně polepšil (a Mary za tím tušila Mycroftův vliv).  
Byly chvíle, kdy Mary napadlo znovu zmizet a změnit identitu, jenže to by už nikdy neviděla svou holčičku. Starší Holmes by se jistě postaral, aby strávila zbytek mimo Anglii, permanentně na útěku. Zároveň se bála, že John nakonec požádá o rozvod ne kvůli nevěře nebo jiné chybě z její strany, ale prostě ze zoufalství. Jak se v tom případě Mycroft postaví k jejich dohodě?  
Pokud by měla být prozrazena, přitáhla by nebezpečí i ke Scotii a Johnovi, tomu se chtěla za všech okolností vyhnout.  
John stál na opačné strabně místnosti a užíval si ten pohled na svou dcerku v Sherlockově náruči. Dva lidé, které miloval nejvíc na světě. Dnes měl vzácnou příležitost na detektova láskyplně zírat, aniž by se prozradil.  
Prakticky sebou trhnul, když si uvědomil, že se vedle něj kdosi postavil.  
"On to s dětmi opravdu umí, co?" ze všech hostů zrovna Reginald, musí Johnovi zkazit (byť nevědomky) i tuhle chvíli.  
"Hm, ano. Nikdy bych to do něj neřekl, on dokáže vždycky něčím překvapit."  
"Asi tím překvapil i sám sebe, když jsem před ním naťukl rodičovství, úplně se vyděsil!  
Já děti chci, klidně tři, čtyři. Vždycky mně trochu mrzelo, že jsem jedináček. Vedle toho mám nějaké závazky vůči předkům a měl bych se postarat o dědice rodu."  
"Ehe? Se Sherlockem?"  
"S ním bychom naše děti vychovávali, zdá se, že je skrytý talent. Jinak bychom pochopitelně využili služeb náhradní matky. Ale jak, říkám jen letmá zmínka na tohle téma Sherlocka vyděsila. Tak jen doufám, že ho společnost vaší krásné holčičky trochu otuží."  
Johna tohle prohlášení zanechalo beze slov - takže je to mezi nimi už hodně vážné, když začali diskutovat rodinu. Dovedl si Sherlocka představit skvěle jako otce nádherných, zvídavých, kudrnatých dětí se kterými by si hrál na piráty a učil je dedukovat. Jen se mu do toho obrázku na místo druhého rodiče pořád pletl místo toho okouzlujícího aristokrata jeden malý válečný veterán. Nakonec se vzpamatoval natolik, aby zkusil trochu společenské konverzace.  
"A jak se mu líbí vyučování? Ani to bych od něj nečekal, přiznám se."  
"Nezmínil se vám? Ze začátku jsem se bál, že to nebyl dobrý nápad, nic neřekl, ale připadal mi frustrovaný nedostatkem znalostí u svých studentů - víte jak špatně snáší hloupost i průměrnost. Ale zdá se, že si vytvořil kroužek příznivců, kteří ho chápou a to ho motivuje. Obávám se, že začal celou výuku sestavovat jen pro těch pár vyvolených a zbytek třídy ignoruje!"  
"No možná je lepší stvořit deset špičkových odborníků než stovku průměrných." zastal se doktor svého přítele.  
"Moje řeč, jen doufám, že to tak vidí i vedení školy."  
"Oh Johne! Pojďme si udělat nějaké fotografie než si Scottie napatlá na ty roztomilé šatečky dort!" přerušila je paní Hudsonová.  
Tak se postupně s malou oslavenkyní nechali zvěčnit všichni, ať už jednotlivě nebo v různých skupinkách. Když si ji posadili na klín Molly s Gregem, inspektorovy taktéž přítomné dcery - tři lehce postpubertální Grácie, žertovali, že to má jejich otec a jeho přítelkyně brát jako tréning - přijaly Molly mnohem lépe než stále se měnící partnery jejich matky.  
Fotka malé Grace Scottie s oběma rodiči u příležitosti prvních narozenin se samozřejmě časem objevila zarámovaná na zdi obýváku, ale pečlivě složenou v peněžence nosil John fotografii s úplně jinou osobou na místě Mary.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drazí čtenáři, pokud se vám ten příbeh líbí, tak mě kudos a komentáře potěší!

srpen 2016

Byl to zvláštní, přímo surreálný pocit, stát zas spolu se Sherlockem před oltářem, jen tentokrát byli oba v roli svědků.  
Molly ignorovala ostrovní anglosaskou tradici čestné družičky a ženichova nejlepšího muže a vymínila si na obřad dva svědky po evropském způsobu. Snad to souviselo s tím, že měla svatbu v katolickém kostele - všechny (snad krom Sherlocka, který samozřejme její náboženské vyznání dávno vydedukoval) tím překvapila.  
Greg se tomu bez námitek podvolil, jen měl obavu jak bude jako rozvedený (byť formální) anglikán přijat. Ale Mollyini rodiče ho měli rádi a farář nad tím velkoryse mávl rukou, Gregova první svatba byla stejně jen civilní a pak, měl ve své farnosti divočejší případy - holt moderní doba.  
Molly měla o svém velkém dnu jasnou představu a s pomocí rodiny a přátel ji cílevědomě naplňovala, také Sherlocka zapojila.  
Paní Hudsonová se smíchem komentovala, jak se zdánlivě nenápadná patoložka najednou vybarvila: "To dělá láska! Vytáhne z člověka to nejlepší!" švitořila, když Sherlockovi krátce před tou slavnou událostí nesla čaj.  
"Nebo nejhorší! Víte kolik vražd bylo inspirováno tímhle pomýleným citem?" zavrčel v odpověď detektiv.  
"Ale jen se nedělej Sherlocku, taky jsi se změnil. Už ani nevím, kdy naposledy jsi tu prováděl nějaký smradlavý experiment nebo kdy jsem našla prsty v ledničce."  
"To je tím, že už tu skoro vůbec nejsem. Dávám vám tak méně příležitostí."  
"Pochybuju, že u Reginalda doma něco takového děláš a nejde jen o tyhle maličkosti. Nikdy bych nevěřila, že někdy přestaneš řešit případy nebo že odejdeš z Baker Street."  
"Ještě pořád jsem tady!"  
"Pár nocí v měsíci! A říkám si jak dlouho ještě." konstatovala hořce.  
Sherlock se na ni smutně podíval, Reg ho už dlouho přesvědčoval, aby se přestěhoval stoprocentně k němu, ale detektiv se nechtěl svého starého bytu úplně vzdát, byl to poslední střípek jeho starého života.  
Paní Hudsonová si jeho výraz vyložila po svém: "Ach, nedbej na mě, starou bábu. Je samozřejmé, že chcete s Regiem bydlet spolu. Tak to má být! Ale bude se mi stýskat!"  
"Ještě neodcházím paní Hudsonová!"  
Jako ženichův svědek organizoval John Gregovu rozlučku se svobodou. Měl strach v co by se mohla díky alkoholu zvrtnout, příliš dobře si vybavoval, jak málem skončila jeho vlastní předsvatební jízda. Ale mohl si ty nervy odpustit, jelikož Sherlock se z účasti vymluvil - je přece svědek nevěsty, tak by se měl účastnit její párty. Na námitku, že ta by měla být jen pro ženy, odpověděl, že první tohle hloupé genderové pravidlo narušili ženichovi lidé, když pozvali seržantku Donovanovou. Nastávající manželé tohle řešení se smíchem odsouhlasili, byl to další netradiční prvek jejich svérázné veselky!  
Oba večírky proběhly bez nějakého mimořádného maléru, někdo se opil trochu, někdo hodně. Paní Hudsonová například zapomněla na své bolavé kyčle a předvedla, jakými tanci kdysi okouzlovala návštěvníky floridských barů. Sherlock svou podnapilost vzal jako záminku, aby mohl přespat ve svém starém bytě a John se zřídil tolik, že ho radši uložili v Gregově bytě, protože to bylo nejblíž.  
Samotná svatba se velice vydařila, protože snoubenci si ze svatebních obyčejů vybrali jen, ty co se jim oběma líbily a zbytkem se necítili být vázani.  
Celá akce byla laděná v Mollyině oblíbené barvě - žluté, což se týkalo kytice, všech možných dekorací i šatů pro družičky. To, že neměla jednu hlavní, neznamenalo, že seMolly tohohle doprovodu zřekla úplně - její malé neteře a budoucí nevlastní dcery by jí to neodpustily.  
Hostinu mohli mít díky počasí pod širým nebem, a k tomu účelu posloužila zahrada nevěstiných rodičů. Ostatně to nebyla monstrózní událost, jen kolem dvaceti lidí. Proslov měl měl otec Molly a tančilo se neformálně na dlážděné terase u domu. K prvnímu tanci novomanželů zahrál na housle Sherlock.  
Mary seděla na svém místě a strojeně se usmívala, nemohla nesrovnávat s vlastní svatbou. Dnes bylo všechno tak uvolněné, žádné skryté napětí (přinejmenším ne mezi novomanželi). Když Greg pozoroval svou ženu při tanci se Sherlockem, bylo naprosto v klidu. Věděl, že si vybrala jeho a necítil sebemenší pochyby.  
John hodně pil, ne že by si toho někdo všímal a melancholicky pozoroval páry na parketu. On sám v tom nikdy nevynikal, sotva se naučil valčík na vlastní svatbu. Jak se slušelo, provedl nevěstu a předem se jí omluvil za všechna šlápnutí na nohu.  
To Sherlock šel z náruče do náruče, měl pověst skvělého tanečnka a na Johnově svatbě nedal nikomu příležitost - Johna teprve dnes napadlo, jak to, že si nevšiml, kdy ten pacholek zmizel. Z téhle svatby se, zdá se, utéct nechystal. Johna mohlo utěšovat pouze to, že pro velký zájem přítomných dam, neměl detektiv moc času na Reginalda.  
Když si ho jeho přítel konečně ulovil na jeden tanec pro sebe, blížila se půlnoc a všichni už byli velmi uvolnění. V momentě, kdy hudba dohrála, byli ti dva zrovna uprostřed parketu a Reginald udělal něco naprosto nečekaného.  
Klekl si a vzal detektiva za ruku: "Sherlocku, prosím. Už se k tomu odhodlávám dlouho a ačkoliv jsem to takhle neplánoval, mám pocit, že je to ta správná chvíle. Když jsem dnes viděl tvé báječné přátele, říct si ano, tak už nechci dál čekat. Sherlocku Holmesi, prokážeš mi tu čest a staneš se mým manželem?"  
Po celou tu dobu detektiv na svého přítele ohromeně, dá se říct vytřeštěně, zíral byl s každým slovem bledší a bledší. Když přišel čas na jeho odpověď, otočil se se na podpaktu a zmizel v domě, kde se zavřel v koupelně.


	14. 14

říjen 2017

Inspektor Lestrade vyšel z budovy Scotland Yardu, byl to dlouhý, mizerný den a on se těšil domů. To, co spatřil na ulici mu náladu nijak nevylepšilo.  
"Do háje!"  
Co mohl čekat? Návrat Sherlocka Holmese do jeho života znamenal bohužel i návrat černých aut a schůzek v opuštěných skladištích. Dřív nebo později přijít muselo. Stejně pár vteřin zvažoval, že bude to pozvání ignorovat, když vystoupil šofér a otevřel mu dveře na zadní sedadlo. Pak nad tím Greg mávl rukou a nastoupil, dnešek je tak špatný, že už ho nemůže o moc zhoršit ani Mycroft Holmes.  
Sherlockův bratr nepůsobil tak sebejistě, jak si ho pamatoval. Měl kruhy pod očima a nezdravou barvu člověka, co toho pramálo naspal a příliš vykouřil.  
"Detektive inspektore, chtěl bych vám a vaší paní poděkovat, že jste se ujali mého bratra." řekl hned na úvod nečekaně zkrotlým hlasem.  
"Samozřejmě, je to náš přítel, rádi mu pomůžeme!"  
"To je dobře, protože mou pomoc striktně odmítá, přitom já bych udělal, cokoliv, cokoliv ..." hlas se mu zadrhl. Odkašlal si a pokračoval: "Jak mu je? "  
Greg na tuhle otázku reagoval zdviženým obočím, Všemocný Mycroft Holmes něco neví?  
"On se mnou téměř nemluví, rozhodně ne o sobě a doktor Chandra se ukázal velice ... ehm rezistentní vůči mým ... návrhům."  
"Aha, no medicínsky tomu moc nerozumím, ale Molly si prostudovala jeho záznamy a tvrdí, že má mimořádně dobré vyhlídky. Prý měl štěstí, že se na to přišlo hodně brzy a i další faktory, které jsem tak úplně nepochopil, prý hrají v jeho prospěch. Má velkou šanci se z toho dostat, teoreticky!"  
"Ale?"  
"Molly o jeho doktorovi dělá starosti Sherlockův přístup, on sice dodržuje léčebný plán a tak, ale jako by mu to bylo jedno. Strašně se změnil, kde je ten brilantní, arogantní parchant, kterýho si pamatuju?  
Mimochodem, nedoporučuju vám se ukázat u nás doma, Molly je přesvědčená, že je to vaše vina. A upřimě, já s ní částečně souhlasím. Vždyť on se chová, jako by byl úplně postradatelný a nikomu na něm nezáleželo. A co si pamatuju, tak řečičkama o tom, jak je nevýhodný se k někomu citově připoutat, jste ho vždycky krmil vy!"  
"Já ale chci jeho dobro, chtěl jsem, aby se cítil šťastný a milovaný. Věřil jsem, že Musgrve je ten pravý a byl jsem ochoten smířit se i s panem Trevorem, kdyby by to tak Sherlockovi vyhovovalo, ale s oběma se rozešel takřka ze dne na den a nikdy mi to nevysvětlil."  
"A vy samozřejmě nemáte nejmenší tůšo, co?" začínal se Lestrade dostávat do varu.  
"Já ho vždycky chránil! Vždycky!" vyštěkl najednou Holmes "Celý svůj život! Víte z kolika malérů jsem ho tahal, kolikrát jsem ho dotáhl na léčení, vy mi nevykládejte, že to znáte, vy jste zažil jen to poslední!"  
"Zato nejhorší, tehdy už byl tak na dně, že už to horší být nemohlo."  
"Já jsem udělal všechno, co bylo v mých silách, není to moje vina!" křičel Mycroft, jako by potřeboval přesvědčit i sám sebe.  
"Hm a čí teda?"  
"Co kdybyste se zeptal drahého doktora Watsona?"  
Tentokrát pro změnu vybouchnul Greg: "Nesvádějte to na něj! John toho má teď sám až nad hlavu! A pokud vím ti dva se neviděli ani nepamatuju a neříkejte mi, že s tím nemáte nic společnýho! Víte, co? Zastavte, dojdu domů pěšky! A vy, dokud si nevytáhnete hlavu ze zadku, tak fakt radši držte od Sherlocka dál!"  
Řval tak, že ho musel slyšet i řidič přes přepážku, protože vůz opravdu zastval u chodníku. Greg ho rázně opustil a než za sebou práskl dvířky, uslyšel ještě zoufalé: "Prosím, neopouštějte ho!"


	15. 15

srpen 2016

Sherlock zvracel, udělalo se mu fyzicky špatně a nebylo to alkoholem. Pak se jen sesunul na kachlíkovou podlahu a prostě brečel. Právě byl byl požádán o ruku za okolností, jež by většina lidí označila za romantické. Svědci oné události nejspíš vůbec nepochybovali, že od něj uslyší dojaté ano.  
Bylo to strašlivé, jediný člověk, který o Sherlocka stál, měl tu smůlu, že detektiv nestál o něj, ne doopravdy. Reginald nebyl tak strašný, vlastně patřil k těm nemnoha lidem, co vyčnívají nad průměrnou masu idiotů. Kdyby se měli čas od času potkat jako přátelé a bývalí spolužáci, Sherlock by se, navzdory své nechuti k podobným trivialitám, nenudil.  
Ano, Regie byl patrně do Sherlocka tak trochu zamilovaný na střední, ale to je v šestnácti údajně normální. Ale aby měl stále zájem i po dvaceti letech? Z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu ano.  
A protože Sherlock moc dobře věděl, jak bolí neopětovaný cit a protože nikdo další o něj zjevně nestál, Sherlock s Reginaldem zůstával a snažil se, aby s ním byl Reg šťastný.  
No zjevně byl v téhle snaze až příliš úspěšný. Předpokládal, že dřív nebo pozděj se ho Reginald nabaží a najde si někoho normálního - zdá se, že mu zase něco uniklo. Cítil se v pasti.  
Ozvalo se diskrétní zaklepání na dveře: "Sherlocku, prosím, jsi v pořádku?" Molly.  
"Já ... ano, ...moc vína. Nenech ... nenech si mnou kazit večer."  
"Seš si jistý?"  
"Ano, jsem. Za chvíli přijdu, nedělej si o mě starosti."  
Po chvíli ticha se ozval další hlas:"Sher, zlato, zvoral jsem to?"  
"Ne Regi, ty jsi nic nepokazil, to já."  
"Ale kde pak, to byla moje chyba. Nechal jsem se unést dnešní atmosférou. Měl jsem si uvědomit, že takovéhle veřejné deklarace citů nejsou tvůj styl. Na to jsi příliš privátní člověk, měl jsem tak důležitou otázku položit někde v soukromí a ne před dvěma desítkami lidí."  
"To nic, to nic, to není tvoje chyba."  
"Tvoje taky ne! Můžeš prosím ven? Sem ke mě?"  
Sherlock pomalu otevřel dveře a Reginald ho pevně objal. Detektiv se nebránil, cítil se absolutně na dně a objetí od jakéhokoliv přátelsky nakloněného člověka bylo v tu chvíli dobré.  
"Víš, nikdy, nikdy za celý svůj život jsem nečekal, že by se ke mě chtěl někdo celoživotně přivázat. Jsem obtížný, náladový, hrubý, ignoruju společenská pravidla, ... Kdo by mě chtěl? Pořád jsem čekal, kdy taky utečeš!"  
"Nic z toho nejsi, jsi úžasný a já nehodlám utíkat."  
Sherlock mu brečel do ramene, Regieho slova, jakkoliv dobře míněná ho nijak neuklidnila. Neměl na tuhle situaci žádný plán, věděl, že by měl říct ano, bylo to logické řešení, ale nějaká mikroskopická část jeho mozku byla proti.  
Nakonec opatrně promluvil ochraptělým hlasem: "Budeš se zlobit, když ti dnes neodpovím?"  
"Vůbec, nechci tě do ničeho nutit. Chceš se teď vrátit na zahradu nebo raději pojedeme domů?"  
"Raději to druhé, jen se chci rozloučit s Molly a G ...Gregem. Ujistit je, že jsem v pořádku."  
Oba byli tak zabraní do své situace, že vůbec nevnímali, když v průběhu jejich rozhovou prudce bouchly domovní dveře.  
John Watson se několik minut nemohl rozhodnout, zda šokovaného Sherlocka následovat do domu nebo ne, nakonec, když Molly vyšla a uklidnila přitomné, že se nic vážného nestalo, odhodlal se.  
Jen aby našel detektiva v Reginaldově náruči, vyznávat se ze svých citů: "...nikdy za celý svůj život jsem nečekal, že by se ke mě chtěl někdo celoživotně přivázat. Jsem obtížný, náladový, hrubý, ignoruju společenská pravidla, ... Kdo by mě chtěl? Pořád jsem čekal, kdy taky utečeš!"  
Když přišla Reginaldova odpověď: "Nic z toho nejsi, jsi úžasný a já nehodlám utíkat." John se dal na útěk.  
Jeho bláznivý génius si zaslouží někoho lepšího než je John Watson, který ho opakovaně praštil po návratu z mrtvých, místo, aby ho objal, než John, který se se poslušně vrátil ke své prolhané ženě. Sherlock si zaslouží někoho jako Reginald Musgrave.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola je reakcí na jednu Benovu fotku, která nedávno proletěla médii. Položila jsem si otázku, jak by se ze Sherlocka mohlo stát "tohle"? A tady je odpověď!

listopad 2017

Greg a Molly probírali celou situaci kolem Sherlocka horem, dolem. Shodli se na tom, že jim to podstatné stále neřekl, ale že nemá smysl na něj tlačit a vyzvídat. Až na to bude zralý, začne o tom sám.  
Nesnažili se ho odradit od bydlení ve vlastním bytě, každý občas potřebuje soukromí, ale dohlédli, aby se tam nezahrabal. Postarali se o to, aby ho po chemoterapii vždycky někdo vyzvedl. Oni dva pokaždé nemohli ale nabídl se Bill Wiggins a poněkud překvapivě Janine Hawkinsová - už dávno Sherlockovi odpustila jeho malý podvod a byla mu vděčná, že ji definitivně zbavil jejího odporného zaměstnavatele - s tím současným měla větší štěstí, na jaře si ho bude brát. Jen jí to postavilo před problém, co se sussexským domem. Dvě venkovská sidla nepotřebovali, ale Janine se nerada vzdávala budovy, kterou si tak nádherně zrekonstruovala.  
Greg zásobil detektiva složkami odložených případů, aby si zaměstnal mozek něčím rozumějším než dománím nad svou situací. Molly s paní Hudsonovou mu obstatávaly nákupy. Nezapomněli ani bezdomovci z jeho bývalé sítě. Kvůli jeho oslabené imunitě si netroufli se s detektivem přímo setkat, ale občas se zastavili pod okny jeho bytu, v rukou cedule s nějakým povzbudivým vzkazem.  
Jeden důležitý prvek k Sherlockově duševní pohodě, ale stále chyběl.  
"Nezavoláš mu přece jen do toho Mnichova? Harry by ti jistě dala číslo."  
"Já ti nevím. Myslím, že nás čeká pořádně dlouhé povídání a nerad bych to rozebíral po telefonu, však se vrátí už za čtrnáct dnů."  
"Hm, a Sherlock se pořád jakékoliv zmínce o něm vyhýbá. Přesto si myslí, že by jim to setkání udělalo oběma dobře. To je smůla, že zrovna v tuhle dobu odjel na šest neděl na stáž."  
"Myslíš, že za tím vězí Mycroft?"  
"Tentokrát bych ho výjimečně zprostila obvinění, Sherlock přijel naprosto nečekaně a od Harry víme, že se John na ten pobyt chystal už dlouho. Máš pravdu, čtrnáct dní vydržíme, do té doby se třeba dozvíme trochu víc o tom, co se mezi nimi vlastně odehrálo. Do té chvíle udržíme Sherlocka v pohodě, teda v tak velké pohodě jak to jen v jeho stavu jde."  
"Samozřejmě, za ty dva týdny už se nic strašného nestane."  
"To nejhorší už se stalo! Vzaly si ho do parády tvoje dcery! Možná bychom je měli jít zkontrolovat, stejně bude za chvíli oběd."  
Zdálo se, že jejich systém péče fungoval, detektiv působil méně ztraceně, dokonce občas zase míval sarkastické poznámky. Jeho nálada se sice zhoupla dolů, když si poprvé vytrhl celý chomáč vlasů, ale nakonec si půjčil Gregův strojek a s odhodlaným výrazem se zavřel v koupelně. Když se vynořil, nemohli jeho přátele nepropuknout v smích, protože se ostříhal velmi mizerně a v týle a na temeni mu zůstali trsy vlasů. Poprvé po dlouhé době se rozesmál taky.  
Tenhle víkend trávila Lestradova děvčata u otce a Sherlock byl pozván na oběd a konverzaci o případu. V posledních dnech mu nebylo zvlášť dobře, ale nenechal si pozvání ujít.  
Protože jejich otec byl zaneprázdněný v kuchyni, vzaly si detektivovu zábavu na starost holky a odvedly si ho do svého království, už to tak udělaly i dřív. Pokud se na to cítil, brávaly ho do parku dedukovat kolemjdoucí a když mu bylo mizerně, zasvěcovaly ho do tajů popkultury a žvanily s ním o muzice.  
Dnes měly očividně zalubem něco víc, ale tohle Molly s Gregem nečekali. Když otevřeli dveře céčka, chvíli nevěřícně zírali a pak vybuchli v záchvatu hysterického řehotu, až z toho oba slzeli.  
Prostřední Diana se uculila: "No co je, Sherlockovi chyběly jeho vlasy, tak jsme s tím chtěly něco udělat."  
"A pak jsme usoudily, že k novýmu účesu musíme doladit celej outfit." pokračovala mladší Alice. Nejstarší Barbara neříkala nic, jen se zubila a objala Sherlocka kolem ramen. Ten seděl v křesílku před kosmetickým stolkem, na sobě měl Dianino černé tílko, přes ramena péřové boa a na hlavě paruku ala Morticia Addamsová, nabarvené rty a černě lakované nehty to korunovaly.  
"Vem ho takhe zítra na Scotland Yard!" řvala Molly: "Řekni jim, že mě opouštíš a našel sis novou holku!" opřela se manželovi o rameno a snažila se mezi jednotlivými záchvaty smíchu popadnout dech.  
"Říkala sem, že to bude úspěch!" pošeptala Barbara do ucha svému oblíbenému "strejdánkovi", který výjimečně roztáhl rty do svého maniakálního úsměvu.  
Molly s Gregem byli za tyhle jejich skopičiny vděční, zdálo se, že opravdu dokázaly vytrhnout detektiva z deprese. Během jídla pro změnu rozebírali jeden bizarní případ - díky takovým hovorům snědl vždycky bezděčně Sherlock o pár soust víc, než měl v úmyslu. A paní Hudsonová mu pošle domů krabici svých domácích koláčků. Cokoliv, aby Sherlock příliš nezhubl.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pár poznámek: jsem si vědoma, že mnohé privilegované školy v Británii jako třeba Eton, praktikují oddělenou výuku chlapců a dívek, tak mi odpusťe, že jsem Sherlockovi na střední škole přidala spolužačku (třeba byl tak problémový, že ho rodiče nakonec dostali jen na nějakou méně prestižní školu s koedukačním programem, co já vím).  
> Jinak pokud si vymyslím nějakou postavu, většinou mám dobrou představu, jak by měla vypadat. Máte plné právo si všechny představovat, jak se vám líbí (jedna z výhod literatury), ale pokud vás to zajímá, tak v mé hlavě má Reginald tvář Richarda Armitage, Viktor Toma Hiddlestona (uznávám, že s tím nejsem moc originální) a Violet Sophie Hunterové (vzhledem k dosavadním castingovým volbám, napůl čekám, že se někdy v budoucnu v seriálu objeví)

listopad 2016

Bez ohledu na to, že Sherlock ve skutečnosti nechal Reginalda bez odpovědi, je skoro všichni začali automaticky považovat za snoubence. Zřejmě se předpokládá, že na nabídku manželství neřeknete ne, že? Sherlock nad tím chvílu hloubal: proč se tedy lidé obtěžují s tou otázkou?  
Faktem bylo, že alepoň Reginald odpověď za formalitu nepovažoval, jen si Sherlockovo váhání vyložil po svém (a měl částečně pravdu), když za tím viděl strach z rodičovské role a podobných závazků. Nikdy přímo nedorážel otázkou, zda se Sherlock už rozhodl, ale snažil se ho přesvědčit, že to zvládne.  
Jednou, když je u vedlejšího stolu v restauraci rušily něčí nevychované děti a Sherlock ty hajzlíky umlčel obšírným výkladem, jak by je byl schopen zavraždit a zahladit po sobě stopy (rodiče se zděšenými pohledy požádali číšníka o jiný stůl), zeptal se ho pak detektiv: "A ty si myslíš, že je dobré vystavovat mému vlivu příští generaci?"  
"Fungovalo to, ne? Jejich rodiče na ně určitě ani nezvednou hlas a to není zdravé. Mě vedli docela přísně a nezdá se, že by mi to uškodilo. Krom toho, ty to s dětmi umíš!"  
"Jak si na to přišel?"  
"Ta Johnova maličká za tebou běhá jako pejsek a vidím jak se na ni díváš ty!"  
"To je výjimka, není to průměrné batole!"  
"Samozřejmě, že ne! A co ty tři holčiny na té svatbě, ty inspektorovy dcery, skákali jste spolu po parketu a když jsi tu nejsatší učil piruety, skoro jsem žárlil!" zasmál se Reg.  
"A to ani nemluvím o tvých studentech, to sice věkem už nejsou děti, ale chci tím říct, že perfektně pokrýváš celé věkové spektrum."  
"Většina studentů mě nesnáší, někteří se mě dokonce bojí, podle všeho věří, že je za neznalost nějak rafinovaě sprovodím ze světa a z jejich těl udělám vyučovací pomůcky - byli by tak lidstvu mnohem užitečnější!"  
"To si dovedu živě představit, ale ta desítka tvých oblíbenců by za tebou šla i do pekla. Mimochodem, bylo hezké, žes jich pár pozval na víkend, udělali na mě dojem a ty jsi úplně pookřál!"  
"No, projevili zájem o apiologii, tak jsem chtěl jejich interes zavčasu podchytit."  
"Bylo to skvělé, tenhle dům je na nás dva moc velký a prázdný. Měli bychom zvát hosty častěji a tím myslím opravdové hosty - přátele, nejen mé obchodní partnery."  
Dřív než nastala příležitost pro nějakou příjemnou společnost (existuje taková? dumal Sherlock, pravda jeho studenti byli velmi snesitelní) bylo třeba vykonat obligátní návštěvu u Holmesových. Maminka se nějak dozvěděla (patrně od Mycrofta, který vyšťoural všechno) o žádosti o ruku, nicméně podlehla stejné iluzi jako všichni (zdá se, že jí podlehl i jeho bratr). Že si ostatní mysleli, že řekl ano, dokázal Sherlock jakž takž pochopit, ale že jeho matka a bratr při jejich inteligenci udělají stejnou chybu ho překvapilo.  
Mycroft se dokonce usmíval, to jako doopravdy: "Gratuluji ke správnému životnímu kroku bratře!"  
"K jakému? Žádný takový jsem v poslední době neudělal."  
Mycroft mu věnoval otrávený pohled, protože si jeho odpověď vyložil jako dětinské škádlení.  
Nicméně Reginald dodržel své slovo, začali zvát na víkendy častěji hosty, ať už další ze Sherlockových studentů, nebo přátele - Reg jich měl podstatně víc, ale jednou došlo na Sherlockovu bandu: paní Hudsonovou(které to nesmírně polichotilo), novomanžele Lestradovi a rodinu Watsonovu - ale přijela jen Mary s dcerkou, John byl ten víkend zrovna na nějaké konferenci (Sherlock z toho měl značně smíšené pocity).  
Na samém začátku prosince pozval Reginald pár bývalých spolužáků, mezi nimi i Violet Hunterovou a Viktora Trevora, jediné další lidi ze Sherlockova mládí, které snášel a kteří pro něho měli tehdy slabost.  
Violet nebyla z nijak zámožné rodiny, ale vzdálená bezdětná teta se rozhodla investovat do dívčina vzdělání a tím se ocitla na stejné škole se Sherlockem, Regem a Viktorem. Během studií si hleděla přivydělat různými brigádami, většinou hlídala děti - jednou se přišla ze Sherlockem poradit ohledně svého podivného zaměstnavatele, který měl neobvyklé požadavky. Ukázalo se, že měl v úmyslu využít ji jako náhradnici za svou týranou nevlastní dceru, které byla nápadně podobná. Pravý otec se o dívku zajímal a Rucastle ho chtěl přesvědčit, že dívka je šťastná a v pořádku, pouze se nechce s biologckým otcem nadále stýkat. Zdánlivě banální problém se obrátil v zaímavý případ a ubohou dívku nakonec zachránili.  
Violet si později založila vlastní úspěšnou agenturu pro au-pair, měla svérázný přístup:vyžadovala od svých dívek pedagogické dovednosti a sama si je školila. Holčina, co stráví svou službu nekonečným chatováním s přítelem, zatím, co děti mají rodeo, u ní neprošla.  
Viktor naopak pocházel ne sice ze starobylé rodiny, ale z peněz. Jeho otec byl úspěšný byznysmen, bohužel se ukázalo, že základ otcova jmění měl dost pochybný původ (a Sherlock měl na tom odhalení svůj podíl), takže pan Trevor raději sbali svou milenku a sekretářku v jedné osobě slěčnu Glorii Scottovou a zmizel z Anglie před následky svých činů. Viktora to moc nemrzelo, ti dva spolu měli problematický vztah, protože pan Trevor neschvaloval ani synovy umělecké sklony ani jeho sexuální orientaci. Když tu náhle nebyla žádná firma, kterou by měl zdědit, mohl si Viktor zařídit budoucnost po svém.  
Sherlock nevěděl, co od takového setkání po letech očekávat, chtěl se snad Reginald před nimi pochlubit, že byl úspěšnější?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zmiňované případy jsou samozřejmě "Dům u Měděných buků" a "Gloria Scottová", pokud jde o slečnu Hunterovou, nepatří sice podle kánonu ke Sherlockovým známým z mládí, ale v příslušném příběhu Watson doufá, že ta inteligentní mladá dáma probudila detektivův osobní zájem, tak jsem se jí rozhodla využít tímhle způsobem, protože jsem přesvědčená, že se Sherlock musel už dřív oběma pohlavím líbit (ostatně co taková Irena a Jim, že), jen jim nikdy nedal šanci.


	18. 18

prosinec 2016

Navzdory předpokladům nebyl veřírek s bývalými spolužáky taková hrůza, jak Sherlock čekal. Přítomní patřili k těm inteligentnějším z jejich ročníku a detektiv si snadno vybavil, proč už tehdy shledával Regieho, Viktora a Violet snesitelnými.  
"Scházíme se jen tak, nebo je co slavit?" zeptala se Violet.  
"Jdou totiž nějaké zvěsti, že jste snad zasnoubení." dodal Viktor.  
"Lidi toho napovídají." odpověděl mu Regie.  
"Takže to znamená, že neše naděje stále nezemřely Lettie!" zasmál se Viktor, Sherlock musel uznat že vypadá dobře, hodně dobře na člověka který si také prošel drogovou závislostí. Dnes na to nijak nevypadal, nebyl tak bledý a vyhublý jako konzultující detektiv, naopak měl velice zdravou barvu a bytelnější tělesnou stavbu. Delší, špinavě blond vlasy nosil sčesané z obličeje a oblek nezvyklého tmavomodrého odstínu mu slušel.  
Také Violet vypadala nádherně ve fialkové róbě, která jí ladila s očima. Přišli spolu, takže by je nějaký neznalý trouba mohl považovat za pár - nádherný pár. Jenže Viktor měl o své orientaci jasno už velice brzy. Detektiv snadno vydedukoval že jsou oba dlouhodobě sami. Nechápal to. Podle všech měřítek společnosti to byli oba úspěšní, atraktivní lidé, ale on společenským normám nikdy úplně nerozuměl, tak mu třeba něco uniká.  
Další ze spolužáků Peter, ... Peter Něco - uměl odhalit celou jeho minulost, ale nedokázal si vybavit jeho příjmení, se zeptal: "Ještě pořád luštíš záhady? Na tom Watsonově blogu se už žádné případy neobjevují a ani v novinách o tobě nepsali."  
"Ne, už se tím nezabývám, popravdě teď přednáším na Londýnské univerzitě."  
"Já slyšel něco trochu jiného!" ozval se další - Jerry ... hm ... Atkinson: "Můj tchán je totiž děkan na tvé fakultě a zrovna minulou neděli nám vyprávěl, jaký tam měli nedávno málem skandál s podváděním u zkoušek na Smithsonovo stipendium. Prý jsi jim zachránil zadek."  
"Jako vždycky!" konstatoval Viktor.  
"Nepamatuju se, že zrovna tobě bych nějak pomohl."   
"Vy tažením otcovy temné minulosti, jsi mi zajistil světlou budoucnost! Jinak bych teď seděl v jeho firmě a kousal se nudou!"  
Někdo další se Viktora zeptal: "Jsi už nastálo v zpátky v Anglii?"  
"Kdepak, mám tu rozdělaný jeden projekt, zdržím se tak dva, tři měsíce a pak zpátky do Států, na východním pobřeží se mi líbí, ale ti zatracení Amíci se mi zdráhají vydat zelenou kartu."  
Pak na něj a jeho tvorbu měli dotazy další přítomní a Sherlock osaměl s Violet: "Jsem ráda, že jste se s Regiem dali dohromady. Aspoň někdo z nás má kliku na vztahy." ta energická dívka najednou vypadala křehce a smutně.  
Trochu neohrabaně ze sebe vypravil: "To je mi líto."  
"To nic, příliš úspěšný a nezávislý holky pořád nejsou v módě. A Viki je taky sám. Když přijede do Londýna, vždycky dá vědět a někam zajdem. Reg byl dlouho pryč, s ním jsem tak moc v kontaktu nebyla, ale jednou jsem se sešli všichni tři ..."  
"Já vím, Regie mi vyprávěl, že jste mě šli zapít."  
"Jo! Jsem ale ráda, že žiješ, jen mě překvapuje, že jsi nechal toho detektivního konzultantství, nějak si nedovedu představit, že by tě už nezajímaly záhady. I když podle Jerryho jim stále neodoláš, když se naskytnou."  
"Trochu mi to zpestřuje to učitelování."  
"A nějaké další univerzitní skndálky jsi neodhalil, co?" přitočil se k nim zas Viktor a Sherlock jim ke svému překvapení začal vyprávět o pátrání po zmizelém rugbyovém hráči v minulém semestru. Violet se pak ořesunula k Regiemu, který jí začal obšírně vysvětlovat své budovatelské záměry. Viktor, který byl vždycky tak trochu drbna se zeptal, co pikantního může Sherlock vydedukovat o jejich ctěných spolužácích. Tuhle zábavnou činnost jim přerušil další z hostů, nadutý Ron Silverwood, nikdo ho nikdy neměl doopravdy rád a všude ho zvali jen kvůli konexím jeho rodiny, ani dnešek nbyl výjimkou. Se svým povýšeným úsměvem připlul a důležitě prohlásil: "Asi bych měl Reginaldovi pogratulovat k přijetí do Boodle's. Byl doporučen." a významně se po nich podíval.  
"Co to zas mělo být?"  
"Nevím." odpověděl po pravdě Sherlock.  
"To asi neříkáš často, co?" zašklebil se Viktor.  
Zbytek večírku proběhl velmi v klidu, Sherlock se držel své trojice přátel a zbytek párty tak trochu ignoroval. Viktor je na závěr večera pozval na blížící se vernisáž svých maleb a s tím se rozloučili.  
Sherlock se později Reginalda na Silverwoodovu poznámku o Boodle's zeptal, Reg trochu zrozpačitěl: "Ach, tohle! Už od návratu do Anglie usiluju o členství, pradědeček byl členem, ale děd měl skandál a ani otce nikdy nepřijali. Taková moje světská marnost. Vím, že si takových symbolů postavení moc neceníš, tak jsem se ani nezmínil, ale pro mě je to důležité. Už mě ostatně vyrozumněli, to jen ten náfuka Silwerwood chtěl zas být důležitý."   
Za čtrnáct dní se s Voiktorem a Violet setkali na vernisáži. Sherlockvítvarnému umění narozdíl od hudby zvlášť nerozumněl, ale tohle se mu líbilo. Violet si zase odchytila Reginalda kvůli nějakému charitativnímu projektu a na Sherlocka znovu zbyl Viktor.   
"Vážně se nechystíte brát? Taky fotografuju a pro vás bych udělal svatební kolekci grátis." popichoval.   
"Co s tím pořád všichni máte? Je fakt, že mě Reg požádal, ale zatím se na to necítím."  
"Hm, tak jsem to nějak blbě pochopil. Ron měl na tom vačírku u vás nějaký řeči, jako že má zákulisní informace, nejspíš se vytahoval. Ostatně proč byste se svěřovali zrovna jemu."  
Vrátili se do Reginaldova bytu v dobré náladě, Violet mu doporučila zajímavého architekta, co by dokázal opravit viktoriánský skleník a Reg o tom básnil celý zbytek večera. Následující víkend si šel chátrající oranžerii prohlédnout, jeho dědeček na ní už nějaké úpravy dělal, ale Reginald jí chtěl vrátit její původní podobu.  
"Někde v knihovně jsou staré plány ke všemu, co na panství v posledních dvěstěpadesáti letech postavili." prohlásil a začal po nich pátrat. Když se Sherlock v poledne vrátil z obhlídky úlů - v zimě toho nebylo moc na práci, jen zkontroloval, že je nepoškodilo počasí - byla knihovna ve stavu totálního chaosu. Burton stál důstojně ve dveřích a konstatoval, že jeho pán ty plány stále ještě nenašel.  
"Já mu prosím pomáhat nemohu. Zařekl jsem se, že v pánových lejstrech už se nikdy přehrabovat nebudu. Jednou, jedinkrát mi to úplně stačilo, málem mě to stálo místo i život."  
"A přesto všechno jste se stejně s Rachel Howelsovou oženil, někdo by řekl, že jste blázen."  
"Možná, ale uvědomil jsem si, že k sobě prostě patříme. Já ublížil jí, ona zase mě a tak jsme si kvit a máme spokojené manželství. Pan Reginald to také nechápe, jeho vychovali jinak. Starý pán a paní se měli rádi, to ano, ale bylo to manželství z rozumu. Pro ně byly společné zájmy a přátelský soulad víc, než vášnivá láska. Ale vy to asi také berete podobně, jste takový tichý gentleman."  
"To by měl slyšet můj bratr, asi by omdlel, kdyby věděl, že mě někdo považuje za gentlemana." ušklíbl se Sherlock a šel k obědu.  
Odpoledne je z prohledávání knihovny vyrušil telefonát, Reginalda odvolali do Londýna kvůli nějakému problému ve firmě. Sherlock se zadíval na spoušť v knihovně, někde pod těmi haldami papírů je jeho rozečtené číslo Apiologického magazínu. Začal jednotlivé papíry nadzvedávat a odsouvat, když na zem upadl složený list tuhého luxusního papíru s hlavičkou Boodle's. Bez přemýšlení ho zvedl z podlahy a list se trochu rozevřel - tak akorát, aby viděl kus textu: " ...Vás přijmout na zcela mimořádné doporučení ctěného Mycrofta Holmese ..."  
A najednou se všechno sesypalo a zároveň začalo dávat smysl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O fungování anglických pánských klubů toho moc nevím, ale předpokládám, že tam neberou kde koho a doporučení se hodí. Pokud se mýlím, omluvte to prosím jako uměleckou licenci.  
> Narážka na případ se týká "Tří studentů".


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemám žádné medicínské vzdělání, všechny informace jsem si našla na internetu, tak prosím omluvte všechny chyby a nesmysly, kterých jsem se během tohohle příběhu dopustila nebo dopustím. Záměrně tuhle stránku věci moc podrobně nerozebírám.

listopad 2017

Lestrade se usadil do křesla a podíval se na svou ženu, ta povzbudivě kývla a on začal pečlivě vytáčet mimoanglické číslo, které dostal od Harriet. Když se po delším vyzvánění ozval příjemný ženský hlas, tak svou nevalnou němčinou požádal o možnost hovořit s doktorem Watsonem. Slečna na druhém konci linky identifikovala jeho přízvuk a přešla do angličtiny (mnohem lepší než inspektorova němčina) - zjistí, zda je pan doktor volný a případně ho přepojí.  
Během těch pár vteřin čekání se Greg znovu podíval po Molly, ta znovu kývla: "Takhle se na to shledání bude moct připravit a nebude to takový šok." Pak to ve sluchátku klaplo a ozval se dobře známý hlas: "Watson."  
"Ahoj Johne!" začal trochu nejistě Lestrade.  
"Gregu, co se stalo?" teprve v tuhle chvíli si inspektor uvědomil, jak takový náhlý hovor přes půl Evropy musí působit.  
"Něco s Harry? Proboha mi neříkej, že se něco stalo Scotii! Ráno jsem s nimi hodinu telefonoval a všechno bylo úplně v pořádku."  
"Klid Johne, nechtěl jsem tě vylekat, tvoje dcera i Harry jsou v pohodě, kvůli nim nevolám."  
"OK. ... ehm Molly je v pořádku? Paní Hudsonová?"  
"Ne nikomu z nás se nic nestalo, ale myslím, že bys měl něco vědět, abys nebyl v šoku až se vrátíš, víš."  
"No to si mě uklidnil. Kdyby byla Scottie o patnáct let starší, tak bych řekl, že mě zlehka připravuješ na novinu, že budu dědečkem." uchechtl se nevózně John do sluchátka.  
"No je to taková smíšená zpráva." nadechl se Greg: "Sherlock je zpátky v Londýně, sám a zdá se natrvalo."  
Následovalo dlouhé ticho.  
"A ... on by se chtěl sejít?"  
"On se původně nechtěl vidět vůbec s nikým z nás. Molly ho potkala úplnou náhodou asi před měsícem v Bart's."  
"Fajn, co mi neříkáš Gregu?"  
"No, on na tom momentálně není nijak dobře a potřebuje každýho ze svých přátel. Nevím, co jste si vy dva řekli nebo neřekli nebo co vám nabulíkoval Mycroft, ale jsem přesvědčenej, že mu strašně chybíš, tak moc, že se bojí na tebe jen pomyslet."  
"Co s ním je? Neříkej mi, že je zas na drogách."  
"Ne, nic takovýho ..."  
"Tak řekneš mi už kurva, co mu je!" vybuchl na opačné straně John, až se jeho němeční kolegové přišli ze sousední kanceláře podívat, co se děje.  
"Má akutní lymfoblastickou leukémii."  
"Cože? A to mi voláš teprve teď, když už to víte měsíc? Vracím se domů, hned!"  
"Uklidni se Johne, Molly by ti to vysvětlila líp než já, ale on má dobrou prognózu, reaguje na léčbu a tak. ..."  
"No a to čekáš, že mě uklidní? Vážně si myslíš, že po takový zprávě zůstanu sedět v Mnichově na zadku další dva tejdny, co?"  
"Myslel jsem, že si budeš chtít promyslet, co mu řekneš a tak ..."  
"To si budu mít dost času rozmyslet v letadle. Ještě vám zavolám, až budu mít letenku, ať mě někdo čeká na letišti, chci hned za ním!"  
"Ale on není v nemocnici .."  
"Doprdele Gregu, já vim! Jsem doktor, pamatuješ? A vím, že pokud nejsou kompikace, chodí se s tímhle na chemo ambulantně! Nemá komplikace, že ne?"  
"Mužu ti dát k telefonu Molly, ta ti to vysvětlí tou vaší hatmatilkou líp, ale říkám, že je na tom dobře!"  
"Fajn! Dík, žes mi to dal vědět! Ještě se ozvu až budu vědět, kdy přiletím!" a druhý konec linky umlkl.  
"Úf, tak to bychom měli!" konstatoval inspektor a zaklonil hlavu, aby si ji položil na opěradlo.  
"Už kupuje letenku, co?"  
"Jo, zněl dost naštvaně. Proč jsme mu prý nezavolali už dávno!"  
"Já to říkala!" konstatovala Molly.  
"No jo, ty moje geniální ženuško. Tenhle víkend máme jen sami pro sebe. Už mi to i trochu chybělo." přitáhl si ji k sobě.  
"Mě taky. Popravdě jsem ráda, že se tentokrát Sherlock rozhodl jet k rodičům. Snad bude v pohodě." přistoupila Molly na jeho plán a hrábla mu rukou do vlasů.  
Greg jí položil ruku na břicho: "Hm, bude tam jako ve vatě, určitě o něj mají taky hroznou starost."  
"Co když se tam potká s Mycroftem?"  
"Ten se o něj bojí taky, tak už mu snad přestane valit do hlavy nějský nemysly. Za den nebo dva se vrátí John, a až si spolu všechno vyříkají, tak si ho vezme na starosti on. A to by v tom byl čert, kdyby se s takovouhle péčí Sherlock neuzdravil!" stáhl si Molly na klín a začal ji líbat.  
Než se dostali někam dál, začal Molly zvonit mobil.  
"Vykašli se na to! Nech ho zvonit!"  
"Počkej, to je Sherlockovo číslo." řekla Molly a hrábla na stolek po svém telefonu.


	20. 20

prosinec 2016

Soukromý mobil Mycrofta Holmese začal vyzvánět. Tohle číslo měl jen omezený okruh lidí, kdo z nich mohl otravovat v tuhle hodinu. Když si přečetl jméno na displeji, zbledl. Tenhle člověk nevolávál kvůli prázdnému klábosení a v půl desáté večer teprv ne. Nervózně zmáčkl zelený symbol.  
"Dobrý večer Mycrofte! Omlouvám se že ruším, ale něco se stalo, ... já ... já to nechápu." navzdory snaze o vyrovnaný tón, byl hlas na opačné straně rozrušený.  
Mycroft se přinutil ke klidu také a zeptal se: "Prosím Reginalde, co se stalo? Je Sherlock v pořádku?"  
"Já nevím! É ... fyzicky ano, ale on se sbalil a odjel, nerozumím tomu. Myslel jsem, že je se mnou spokojený, snažil jsem se, aby byl ... já to nechápu." zopakoval už po několikáté Musgrave.  
"Uklidněte se Reginalde a v klidu mi popište, co se odehrálo. Pohádali jste se?"  
"Vůbec! Dopoledne jsme spolu mluvili o opravě skleníku, ještě mi pomáhal v knihovně hledat původní nákresy, pak mě zavolali z kanceláře a musel jsem na zbytek dne zpátky do Londýna. Když jsem se před půl hodinou vrátil, měl už sbalené věci a řekl, že odchází. Už na něj čekalo taxi. Nerozumím tomu!  
Měl ...měl jsem strach v srpnu, když jsem ho tak unáhleně požádal o ruku, že ... že jsem ho vyděsil a odejde, ale od té doby jsem na to nijak netlačil, chtěl jsem mu dát čas ..."  
"A řekl vám k tomu něco?"  
"Z toho jsem přávě úplně zmatený, prý to není moje chyba a nic jsem špatně neudělal, ale on se ke mě nehodí a už ho k ničemu nepotřebuju! Ano, takhle přesně to řekl! Ptal jsem se Burtona, ale prý se po mém odjezdu nic zvláštního nestalo, žádný telefonát, žádná návštěva, Sherlock se prý ještě chvíli přehraboval v dokumentech v knihovně a pak zmizel ve své ložnici. Najednou se objevil se sbaleným kufrem a chtěl, aby mu Burton sehnal na devátou taxi. Nic víc!"  
"Víte kam má namířeno?"  
"Ne a kvůli tomu právě volám, mám o něho starost. Vy přece snadno můžete zjistit, kam se vydal a dát na něho pozor. Ano?"  
"Samozřejme! Děkuji, že jste mi zavolal Reginalde!"  
"Prosím, až s ním budete mluvit, řekněte mu, že se může vrátit, ano? Že se vůbec nezlobím a pokud jsem něco pokazil, že mě to mrzí? A ... a kdyby nechtěl, ... má tu spoustu věcí, on si odvezl jen to, s čím sem sám přijel, nevzal si nic ... co jsem mu daroval, prosím, řekněte mu, že mu ty věci patří a může si pro ně kdykoliv poslat, ano?"  
"Vyřídím mu to! A ...ehm je mi to líto Reginalde!"  
"Mě také! Chtěl jsem, aby nám to fungovalo." a s tím Musgrave zavěsil.  
Pro Mycrofta nebylo těžké bratra lokalizovat, stihl dávno před tím než taxi vyložilo Sherlocka na Baker Street. Vyskytoval se tam v posledních měsících minimálně, ale nájemné stále platil. Než se Mycroft rozhodl, zda ho ještě dnes navštívit, zase se sebral a nechal se dopravit do hotelu Langham, kde zamířil do baru. Tam, jak mu nahlásil agent, Sherlock oslovil muže, se kterým se podle všeho znali, nicméně ten druhý byl překvpen, že ho vidí, chvíli spolu pili a hovořili, aby se pak společně vydali do hotelového pokoje (fotografie onoho muže přiložena spolu s dalšími detaily - Myrcroft si ani nemusel v hlášení číst na jaké jméno byl dotyčný v hotelu zapsán, poznal tvář Viktora Trevora)  
Sherlock tu noc vůbec neusnul, zíral na strop a poslouchal Viktorovo pravidelné oddechování. Zítra ho bude všechno bolet a bude mít po těle pár modřin, ale na tom nezáleží. Prostě to potřeboval, ne opravdovou lásku, takové iluze si o Viktorovi nedělal, ale když nic jiného alespoň skutečnou vášeň, hnanou fyzickou přitažlivostí.  
Ve skutečnosti se na Reginalda ani nezlobil. Jak řekl komorník Burton, Regie chápal svazky z rozumu, vychovali ho tak a nebral to jako něco špatného - prostá výměna výhod a vzájemně snesitelné partnerství.  
Sherlock nikdy neodhalil, čím je pro Reginalda dlouhodobě přitažlivý a konečně to dávalo smysl. Jeho "věnem" byl vlivný bratr, který pomohl Regiemu umést cestičku k jeho snu: dědeček svým skandálním životem otřásl rodinnými financemi i rodovou pověstí a Reg chtěl Musgravy vrátit zas na výsluní - peníze už vydělal a s prestiží mu pomohl Mycroft výměnou za to, že se ujme jeho beznadějného bratříčka. A Sherlock byl celé měsíce úplně slepý, neregistroval všechna ta pozvání a stále významnější a vlivnější hosty.  
Zůstával, protože nechtěl Regovi svým odchodem ublížit a taky, že o nej nikdo jiný nestál. Ale tyhle podmínky padly, Reg na něj nikdy citově vázaný nebyl, vydobyté pozice na společenském žebříčku si už udrží i bez Mycroftovy podpory a snadno Sherlocka nahradí vhodnějším partnerem, který lépe zapadne do jeho životního stylu.  
Detektiv vůbec nevěděl, co bude dělat zítra, neměl žádný plán. Pro dnešní noc se jen potřeboval cítit chtěný - že po něm někdo doopravdy touží, alepoň po jeho těle, tom hezkém obalu, tom opovhovaném "transportu", protože obsah nikdo nechce.


	21. 21

listopad 2017

Sherlock proletěl chodbou, natáhl se na věšák pro kabát a čepici a práskl za sebou dveřmi dřív, než ho někdo mohl zastavit. Rozčilená paní Holmesová s rukou přes ústa ho ustaraně pozorovala oknem, jak odchází.  
"Oh Sigie, už zase se pohádali!" řekla téměř plačtivě.  
"Klid drahoušku, zkusím to nějak urovnat, ano?" položil jí manžel ruce okolo ramen, pak se vypravil do obýváku, kde našel svého staršího syna zhrouceného v křesle se skleničkou v třesoucí se ruce.  
"Tak do toho! Jen mi řekni jak mizerný starší bratr jsem, jak je všechno moje vina!" vyštěkl Mycroft: "Chci pro něho to nejlepší, tak proč to nikdo z vás nedovede pochopit!"  
Pan Holmes si sedl do protějšího křesla: "Já to přece vím synku, ale na to, co je nejlepší, existuje mnoho druhů pohledu."  
"A co je tak špatného na Reginaldu Musgravovi, co?"  
"Na něm jako takovém vůbec nic, je to skvělý mladý muž, ale špatně je to, že si ho Sherlock sám nevybral. Byli tu za námi mockrát a všiml jsem si, jak se na něj Sherlock díval nebo spíš nedíval. Nikdy to nebyl takový ten přihlouplý, ovčí úsměv, jaký po sobě vrhají zamilovaní."  
"Prosím tě, takovéhle sentimentální projevy!" odfrkl Mycroft pohrdavě.  
"Teď jsi promluvil jako tvá matka. Taky mě takhle odbyla, když jí řekl svoje postřehy. Copak my Holmesové jsme snad nějací roboti? Ne, jsme taky jen lidé! Ale zdá se, že vy všichni tři to neradi slyšíte, ty a maminka snad ještě víc jak Lockie."  
"No dobrá, ale Viktora jsem mu nijak nevnucoval, za ním přišel sám!"  
"Ale volný průběh jsi tomu dokázat nenechal - slyšel jsem to všechno, řvali jste na sebe tak, že to nešlo neslyšet. Slíbil jsi mu zelenou kartu, když s Lockiem zůstane a vezme ho sebou do Ameriky, bylo to nutné Mykey?"  
"Nechtěl jsem, aby zůstal sám."  
"Takhle jsi mu zase dal jen iluzi. Nediv se, že si myslí to, co si myslí. Víš, že nikdy neměl moc velké sebevědomí. Já vím, já vím, když jde o jeho mozek tak by mu neškodilo ubrat, ale ve všem ostatním se považuje za méněcenného a ty to moc dobře víš!"  
Po chvilce ticha se tatínek nejistě a nerad zeptal: "A to, co tu padlo o Watsonových, doufám není pravda, to bys neudělal, že ne Mykey?"  
"Ne, nikoho jsem na ni neposlal, jen jsem tlačil, aby to manželství udržela, asi jsem tlačil moc."  
"Pamatuj si synku, ať jsi jakkoliv chytrý, nikdy, vůbec nikdy nemáš všechno pod kontrolou. Já to vím moc dobře, tvoje maminka taky, jen si to nerada přiznává!"  
Oba věděli, že tím myslí jejich nejstašího syna, v sedmi letech ho srazilo auto, když se vracel ze hřiště. Mycroftovi tehdy byli tři. Violet nikdy nechtěla dovolit, aby děti jen tak lezly po stromech nebo běhaly v polích za domem, kde by se jim mohlo něco stát. Hřiště bylo bezpečné!  
Nejhorší na tom bylo, že nikdo neudělal nic špatně. Řidič nejel moc rychle, nebyl opilý - autu prostě selhaly brzdy, únava materiálu. Potom se Holmesovi rozhodli mít ještě jedno dítě.  
A dnes to tu bylo znova, okolnosti mimo číkoli kontrolu.  
"A co mám teď dělat tati?" zeptal se sklesle Mycroft. Sieger se usmál, nestávalo se často, že by od něho "nejobyčejnějšího" z rodiny chtěli ostatní radu.  
"Nech ho ještě pár minul vychladnou a pak za ním zajdi a omluv se. Uznej svou chybu a zeptej se ho, co by chtěl on. A pokud bude chtít Johna Watsona, tak mu ho pomůžeš sehnat, hm?"  
Pak starý pán využil vzácné chvilky, kdy syn odložil své ochranné bariéry a Mycrofta objal.  
Za deset minut už seděl se svou ženou v kuchyni, upíjeli čaj a on ji ujišťoval, že se všechno zase srovná, hoši se smíří a Sherlock uzdraví, když se ve dveřích objevil Mycroft ve venkovním kabátě.  
"Sherlock není na zahradě ani nikde v dohledu."  
"Možná to vzal do vsi, svítí sluníčko, tak se třeba cítil na delší procházku. Zavolám ho." a natáhla se pro mobil - vyzvánění se ozvalo z obýváku, kde viselo přes opěradlo židle Sherlockovo sako.  
"No snad má rozum a nevypravil se moc daleko, zatím svítí sluníčko, ale támhle se žene od západu slušný mrak." poznamenal ustaraně Sieger.  
Do půl hodiny vítr zesílil, slunce zakryl černý mrak a z nej se začaly sypat první letošní sněhové vločky. Sherlock stále nebyl doma.  
"Nemá pod tím kabátem ani svetr! Snad se schoval v některém krámku nebo zašel k někomu domů." Violet se tvářila ustaraně.  
Mycroft na sebe znovu hodil kabát a vyběhl ven.


	22. 22

únor 2017

Sherlock se procházel po pokoji na Baker Street a uvažoval nad absurditami svého života. Ještě před nedávnem se tohohle bytu nechtěl vzdát a teď ho dobrovolně opouští. Za čtrnáct dnů odlétá s Viktorem do USA.  
Byl dost překvapený, když mu to Vitkor navrhl. Vlastně byl překvapený už, když mu Viktor druhý den zavolal, předpokládal, že se jeho zájem vyčerpá po jedné společné noci. Nedělal si tentokrát iluze o žádných citech, tentokrát šlo prostě o sex - drsnější a vášnivější než s Regem, krom toho nebyl Viktor nejhorší společník.  
Vánoce u Holmesů byly poněkud napjaté, maminka byla evidentně zklamaná, Mycroft mrzutý, jen otec projevil pochopení: "Pokud to tak cítíš, je to v pořádku. A z maminky si nedělej těžkou hlavu, on je ten Viktor taky hezkej chlap." a povzbudivě se na něj usmál.  
Přesto byl detektiv rád zpátky v Londýně, kde po sobě dával všechno dopořádku, bůhví kdy (jestli vůbec) se vrátí. Dal výpověď na univerzitě s tím, že ještě dovede do konce zkouškové období. Paní Hudsonové nechal na rozloučenou nájemné na půl rok dopředu - do bytu s prostřílenými zdmi a chemikáliemi poničenou kuchyní se jí bude nový obyvatel těžko hledat.  
Byl rád, že ještě stihnul oslavu druhých narozenin své kmotřenky, možná je to naposled co ji (a Johna) uvidí. Byla to skromná událost jen s nejbližšími přáteli a při nejlepší vůli působila stísněně, John vypadal unaveně a Mary duchem nepřítomná. A to ještě netušil, že těsně před odjezdem stihne ještě jednu událost ve Watsonově rodině.  
Mary Watsonová kráčela po ulici až k poštovní schránce. Nebyla si jistá, že je adresa úplně správně, nicméně k adresátovi dopis zaručeně doputuje.  
Před časem potřebovala malá Scottie poprvé k zubaři - doktor Ellis byl poměrně mladý, pohledný člověk, který s Mary zkoušel flirtovat. Ne, že by jeho zájem nutně opětovala, ale drtivě jí připomněl v jaké je pasti. I kdyby někdy v budoucnu potkala člověka, který by ji přitahoval, nebude s tím moct vůbec nic dělat. Přivolala by tím na sebe a svou dceru pohromu, lidem z její minulosti na vedlejších škodách nezáleželo.  
Ona a John žili jakousi stínovou existencí, přežívali ze dne na den a prázdně se na sebe usmívali. Šťastní byli jen v čase, který trávili (každý dvlášť) se svojí dcerou. I Scottie to vycítila, na výletech s oběma rodiči byla mnohem trucovitěší a zamlklejší, než když šla na procházku jen s jedním z nich. Mary je párkrát pozorovala oknem, i John byl v těch chvílich úplně jiný člověk.  
A pak přišla oslava Scotiiných druhých narozenin, Sherlock na ni dorazil s novým přítelem - nóbl šlechtice vyměnil za uvolněného malíře, hodlal se stěhovat a sám se zdál mnohem uvolněnější, než když ho viděli naposledy. Pro Johna to nejspíš byla poslední kapka, večer, jakmile všichni odešli a malá byla v posteli, řekl jí, že se chce rozvést.  
Nebyl nijak naštvaný nebo zlý, navrhl jí velkorysé uspořádání - nechá jí dům i auto, Scotii chce samozřejmě vídat, co nejvíc, ale je otevřený jejím návrhům - jen už takhle nemůže dál a oba budou moc začít znova.  
Myslel to dobře, ale nevěděl nic o podmínkách Mycrofta Holmese a Mary mu to nehodlala říct. Jejich mamželství už v podstatě neexistuje a udržovat dál tuhle fasádu se stává trápením už i pro jejich holčičku.  
Mary netušila, jak se postaví Mycroft k jejich dohodě za těchto okolností, ale nemínila nic riskovat. Promyslela si všechny varianty, nakonec napsala staršímu z bratrů Holmesových obsáhlý dopis. Měla plán, jak všechno vyřešit, mnohem lepší plán než posledně, tentokrát v něm není prostor pro chyby.  
Žena používající jméno Mary Watsonová se postavila na kraj chodníku a dobře se rozhlédla po rušné silnici. Bylo na čase začít, nadechla se a vykročila do vozovky. Pak už se ozvalo jen zoufalé, marné skřípění brzd a rána.


	23. 23

listopad 2017

Mark Entwistle si přitáhl šálu víc ke krku a přidal do kroku, když z domu odcházel bylo mnohem tepleji. Tak brzy první letošní sníh nečekal a ten studený vítr! Ale co si stěžuje, však kdy měli naposledy v Anglii bílou zimu? O vánocích ani nemluvě.  
Byl tu pořád ještě novousedlík, farářoval zde teprve tři roky. Požádal o přeložení do tohohle kraje kvůli mamince své ženy, přece jen jí bylo skoro osmdesát a chtěli jí být nablízku. Za tu dobu znal všechny místní, včetně těch, co do kostela nechodili, alespoň od vidění.  
Člověk, kterého potkal odpoledne na hřbitově místní nebyl, jeho oblečení přímo křičelo "nejsem venkovan", ale byl otci Entwistlovi matně povědomý. Nejspíš sem jezdívá k někomu na víkend. Neznámý usadil se na lavičce podél kostelní zdi, natáhl si dlouhé nohy před sebe a díval se na řadu náhrobků naproti . Proč ne? Řekl si farář, když ho míjel, zdejší hřbitůvek je malebné, klidné místo, vhodné k přemýšlení.  
Než zahnul k faře, nahlédl otec Entwistle zvědavě bránou ke kostelu, jestli tam ten člověk ještě sedí. Ani nevěděl, proč ho to napadlo - byla to hloupost, jistě zamířil někam do tepla, jakmile se obrátilo počasí.  
Několikrát zamrkal, jak mu vítr foukl do očí, ale ne, nezdálo se mu to - z poza rohu vyčnívaly dlouhé nohy v černých kalhotách. Entwistlovi se to nechtělo líbit, tak vykročil skrz bránu na hřbitov. Neznámý seděl na tomtéž místě, kde ho viděl už o dvě hodiny dřív, opíral se o zeď za sebou, měl zavřené oči a strašlivě nezdravou barvů. Farář se vyděsil, několika kroky byl u něho a zatřásl mu ramenem. Muž pomalu otevřel oči, měly téměř přízračně bledou barvu a ten výraz - Odevzdanost? Smutek? Prázdnota? Mark Entwistle by měl znát zákoutí lidské duše, ale tahle byla tak hluboká, že nedohlédl na dno. Zmátlo ho to natolik, že muži položil stupidní otázku: "Co tu děláte pane?"  
"Zvykám si." zněla téměř neslyšná odpověď.  
Teprve nyní si farář dobře prohlédl mužovu tvář, ten nebyl bledý jen zimou, tváře měl propadlé, kůži tenkou a šedou. Mark se vzpamatoval a začal jednat: "Tady nemůžete zůstat! Vezmu vás do tepla!"  
Neznámý se pokusil protesovat, ale to už ho farář stavěl na nohy. Jenže ten člověk se už na nich neudržel. Naštěstí nebyl Entwistle žádný křehký,stařičký duchovní, ještě mu nebylo padesát a v mládí hrával rugby. Popadl ho do náruče - ten chlap skoro nic nevážil, a utíkal s ním na faru.  
"Elaine! Honem, pomoz mi ho uložit na gauč!" přivolal ženu, které pak stručně objasnil, jak k jejich nečekanému hostu přišel.  
"Pane, jak se jmenujete?"  
"To ... jedn ..." zamumlal nezřetelně.  
"Myslím, že bychom měli zavolat pohotovost."  
"Samozřejmě, už letím." odpověděl farář a zmizel ve vedlejší místnosti, odkud se za pár vteřin ozval jeho hlas, mluvící s dispečerem.  
Nezvyklá aktivita přilákala od televize jejich potomky.  
"Kdo to je?" zeptal se Charlie.  
"Nevíme, neřekl nám to. Táta mu zrovna volá sanitku." řekla Elaine Entwistlová a zopakovala dětem, co už věděla od manžela.  
Rose s Charliem k muži na pohovce přistoupili, aby si ho pořádně prohlédli. Stále byl částečně při vědomí, ale ignoroval je. Charlie mu uvolnil šálu kolem krku a rozepnul kabát, zatím co jeho sestra muži sundala tlustou vlněnou čepici, pod níž neměl vůbec žádné vlasy.  
"Promiňte." pronesl omluvně Charlie než nemocnému muži prošacoval kapsy ve snaze najít doklady: "Hm, nic."  
"Místní není, asi sem za někým přijel na návštěvu."  
"Pane? Prosím, máme někomu zavolat, že jste tady? U koho tu jste?"  
" ...nezáleží..." zněla sotva znatelná odpověď.  
"Tátovi připadá povědomý."  
"Hm, mě taky." pronesla Rose a upřeně se na muže dívala.  
Bratr se na ni pochybovačně zadíval: "Tak se předveď, detektýve!"  
Rose otevřela pusu: "Co si to řekl? Oh, já věděla, že ho znám!" a zmizela do svého pokoje. Za okamžik se vrátila s tabletem na kterém měla otevřený starší článek s velkou fotografií dvou mužů: malého blonďáka a vysokého bruneta v dlouhém kabátě.  
"To přece nemůže bejt von!" zkoušel oponovat Charlie.  
"Jasně, že je. Má i ty červeně obšitý knoflíkový dírky, koukej!"  
"Kdo má červené knoflíkové dírky?" zeptal se farář, který se vrátil do obýváku. "Záchranka tu bude do deseti minut." dodal.  
"Marku, děti asi přišly na to, kdo to je. Mají pravdu pane?" obrátila se k muži na pohovce, který lehce kývl.  
Pak mu děti pomohly do sedu a přidržely mu hrnek horkého čaje, který jejich matka v mezičase vyrobila.  
Mark se podíval na fotku, kterou vyštrachala jeho dcera a přikývl: "Jsi dobrá Rose, já už ho taky poznávám, bez těch nápadných vlasů vypadá úplně jinak. Jen jsem nevěděl, že je nějak známý." Dcera nad svým neinformovaným tatíkem obrátila oči v sloup.  
"No co! Paní Holmesová se nikdy nezmínila, co její mladší syn dělá. Což mi připomíná, že bych jim měl zavolat, určitě si dělají starost ..."  
Farář nedostal píležitost myšlenku dokončit, protože do jejich domu vtrhnul další nečekaný host. Navzdory tomu, že na něm ještě neroztály sněhové vločky, identifikoval ho Mark Entwistle téměř okamžitě a vlastně nebyl ani zvlášť překvapený, že ho vidí.  
"Odpusťte otče, že jsem k vám tak vtrhnul, ale je to naléhavé! Hledám ..." pak příchozí spatřil postvu na gauči: "... Sherlocku?"


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za malé zpoždění téhle kapitoly, ale včera u mně panovalo naprosto netvůrčí prostředí.

únor 2017

John Watson nasadil svůj "kapitánský" výraz a kývnul na Molly, že je připraven. Ta následně odtáhla prostěradlo a John zíral na tvář před sebou, v hlavě naprosté prázdno. Znovu kývnul na Molly a ani nevěděl, jak se octnul zpátky na chodbě.  
Jediné nač byl schopen myslet, byla jeho dcera. Jak vysvětlíte dvouleté holčičce, že maminka už nepřijde. Chtěl to s Mary ukončit, ale ne tímhle způsobem, přeze všechny ty lži i střelbu na Sherlocka nemohl říct, že by Mary nenáviděl, prostě ji jen přestal milovat (miloval ji někdy vůbec doopravdy?) a už byl unavený udržováním té fasády.  
Samozřejmě se mu doneslo, že Sherlock od Reginalda odešel a na pár vteřin v jeho srdci ožila absurdní naděje, ale rychle se vrátil do reality. Když pak na oslavě narozenin poznal Viktora, znovu si připomněl, že proste není objektem detektivových citů a je načase skončit s tím sebemrskastvím. V tomhle manželství nebylo dobře ani jemu, ani Mary, ani Scotii. Doufal, že budou moci začít všichni znovu. Rozhodně nečekal tohle, nepřál Mary takový konec, pořád to byla matka jeho dítěte a kdysi ho dokázala podržet, když byl nejvíc na dně.  
Z úvah ho vytrhla něčí ruka na rameni. Jestli tu někoho určitě nečekal, pak Sherlocka. Jak se to tak rychle dověděl? No, nejspíš mu zavolala Molly.  
"Je mi to moc líto, Johne."  
Doktor na nic nečekal a spontánně ho objal: "Díky! Díky, že jsi přišel!"  
"Samozřejmě, Johne." popácal ho detektiv nejistě po zádech: "Pořád jsi můj nejlepší přítel."  
Teď by stačilo tak málo, ale vyrušilo je decentní zakašlání za jejich zády. Jeho deštníková eminence si uměla svůj příchod načasovat. Oba od sebe nejistě odstoupili.  
"Přijmětě mou nejhlubší soustrast, Johne. Kdybyste cokoliv potřeboval ..." spustil starší z Holmesových bratrů zdvořile, ale John ho s nevraživým pohledemem utnul.  
"Děkuju, ale nehodlám nakládat svoje problémy na cizí bedra!" samozřejmě věděl, co mu chce Mycroft připomenout, tak to raději rozetnul sám: "Promiňte, musím jít vyzvednout Scotii a čeká mě spousta zařizování!" a rázně vykročil.  
Sherlock se pokusil vyrazit za ním: "Ale Johne ..."  
Dotrora to přimělo se na chvíli otočit ve dveřích, Mycrofta měl plné zuby, ale na detektiva hrubý být nechtěl: "Díky, že ses tu ukázal Sherlocku, ale opravdu to zvládnu!" pak se obrátil a co nejrychleji pokračoval ven z márnice.  
Mycroft položil svému bratrovi ruku na rameno: "Drahý bratře, vím na co myslíš a není to dobrý nápad!" poslední, co potřeboval, aby v sobě Sherlock živil nějaké plané naděje.  
"Je to pořád můj přítel Mycrofte. Nemůžu ho v tohle chvíli jen tak opustit!"  
"Dobrá! Dejme tomu, že zůstaneš a třeba i pozveš dokrora Watsona i s dcerou, aby se přestěhovali zpátky k tobě na Baker Street. Nepochybně by to od tebe bylo šlechetné, ale dříve nebo později si začne John Watson hledat novou partnerku, už kvůli dceři, eventuelně se znovu ožení a odstěhuje se! Nemůžeš předpokládat, že na tebe bude pan Trevor rok, dva čekat."  
"Co je tobě po tom! John mě teď potřebuje!"  
"John Watson nemá zdaleka jen tebe, narozdíl od tebe pěstuje celkem čilý společenský život a nedávno obnovil i vztahy se svou konečně abstinující sestrou. On sám nezůstane, zato tobě by se to snadno stát mohlo. Pokud mu chceš mermomocí vyjádřit podporu, tak odlož odlet o pár dní a třeba mu pomoz se zařizováním pohřbu - možná ocení tvůj cit pro hudbu, ale nic víc! Nezahazuj svou šanci na vlastní život!"  
"S Viktorem? Ještě nedávno jsi z něho moc nadšený nebyl."  
"Přiznávám, že mně znepokojila jeho drogová minulost, bál jsem se, aby tě znovu do něčeho nezatáhl, ale zdá se, že je už dloho čistý. A také jeho bohémská nátura podle všeho víc vyhoveje tvému založení, tak co nadělám." že už má na pana Trevora velice účinnou páku, samozřejmě Mycroft vynechal.  
V tuhle chvíli nevěděl nic víc, než že Mary Watsonovou srazilo auto, ještě neviděl záznamy z kamer a dopis k němu doputuje teprve další den. Neměl proto momentálně důvod, myslet si, že to nebyla nehoda a tím spíš nechtěl, aby tu jeho bratr ztrácel čas.  
O čtyři dny později se všichni sešli v obřadní síni Západolondýnského krematoria. Nebyla to nijak početná sešlost, Maryiných známých přišlo jen pár, ostatní tu byli spíš podpořit Johna - Harriet (která si vzala na starost svou neteř), paní Hudsonová, Molly s Gregem, Mike Stamford s paní, pár kolegů z nemocnice a samozřejmě Sherlock v diskrétním doprovodu Viktora - ten vědom si toho, že se tu skoro s nikým nezná, zůstával v pozadí, ale nikomu jeho přítomnost nepřišla divná. Koho tu naopak nečekal vůbec nikdo, byl Mycroft Holmes.  
Nikdy by to nepřiznal nahlas, ale ve světle nových faktů měl poněkud špatné svědomí. Nelitoval sice až tolik ženu, co ohrozila na životě jeho mladšího bratra, ale vůči doktoru Watsonovi a jeho dceři to bylo dost tvrdé. Ten muž ostatně pro jeho bratra udělal lecos dobrého, tak se Mycroft rozhodl, že ho přinejmenším nenechá finančně strádat a možná by mu do budoucna mohl přihrát i nějakou bezpečnější známost. Sherlock se na něj bezpochyby čas od času zeptá a bude moci lehčeji pokračovat ve vlastním životě, když bude věřit, že je Watson spokojený.  
Doktor mezitím přistoupil k pultíku a začal hovořit. Dlouho se s přípravou řeči natrápil - nechtěl ani říct plnou pravdu ani lhát. Nakonec se rozhodl říct jen tu část, kde lhát nemusel: že ho Mary v kritické chvíli vytáhla z deprese a jak moc milovala svoji dcerku.  
Tohle i všechna další rozhodnutí dělal s ohledem na Scotii, neměla by svou matku úplně vymazat. Proto rozhodl, že Maryin popel uloží tady na kensalském hřbitově, aby měl s dcerou kam chodit. Trochu dumal nad nápisem na náhrobek, néjlépe poslouží prosté Mary Watsonová, ostatně bylo to jméno, které jí sám nabídl, Mary Morstanová už na nějaké anglickém hřbitově leží a data se rozhodl vynechat, protože přinejmenším to první doopravdy neznal.  
Sherlock se slovních projevů zdržel, zato zahrál na housle - jednu Maryinu oblíbenou skladbu a Watsonův svatební valčík. Bylo to míněno na rozloučenou, ale trochu jinak něž smuteční hosté tušili - nahlas by to neřekl, ale Mycroft měl pravdu, proto bude lepší, když už se do Anglie nevrátí.  
Sotva mohl tušit, že podobné pocity zmítají i Johnem. Také doktor se dnešní odpoledne neloučil jen s manželkou (nechtěl jejich vztak ukončit takhle, ale v koutku duše se mu ulevilo), ale také se svým přítelem - Sherlock odjíždí za svým štěstím a on se nemůže stát jeho koulí u nohy. Dokud má svou holčičku, dokáže se sebrat a pokračovat dál.


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taková krátká kapitolka, ale už se blížíme do finále.

listopad 2017

Greg Lestrade mířil svým vozem k letišti a byla v něm malá dušička. John nakonec odletěl z Mnichova s jen necelých 24 hodin po telefonátu, jeho nadřízená z nemocnice (rázná asi padesátiletá lékařka, co původně sloužila u Bundeswehru) projevila pochopení a uvolnila ho, jen mu chvíli trvalo najít volný let.  
Greg se bál, bál se o Sherlocka (kdo mohl tušit, že výlet za rodiči skončí takhle), ale bál se i Johnovy reakce, až mu to řekne. Vždyť ho do telefonu ujišťoval, že je Sherlock v rámci možností v pořádku.  
John seděl v letadle Lufthansy, hluboce zamyšlený. Ani nevnímal pohlednou letušku, která se ptala, zda něco nepotřebuje. Posledního tři čtvrtě roku bylo hektických, prodal starý byt a nastěhoval se i s dcerou k Harry. Zahrabal se do práce a když nebyl tam, trávil čas se Scotie, vymýšlel hry a výlety, cokoliv, aby vyhnal z hlavy minulost - fakt, že Sherlock byl někde na druhé straně Atlantiku a nejspíš se už nevrátí, bolel. Dřív rád zašel na pravidelné páteční pivo s Gregem a jinými lidmi z Yardu, ale teď se začal takovým sezením vyhýbat, ani za paní Hudsonovou tolik nechodil, snažil se držet dál od všeho, co by mu mohlo detektiva připomínat.  
Jeho dny měly pevný plán, rozdělený mezi práci a dceru. Jednou měsíčně se spolu vypravili na Kensal Green položit květiny na malý žulový náhrobek uprostřed zeleně, ale v těchto chvílich byl John myšlenkami u někoho jiného, možná stejně vzdáleného. Kolegové si jeho chování vyložili po svém, ale nijak je neopravoval.  
Byl dost překvapený, když ho kolega v červnu upozornil, že ta nová blond sestřička se s ním usilovně snaží flirtovat, vůbec to nezaregistroval. Nakonec, po dlouhém popichování od kolegů a Harry (které se o tom neprozřetelně zmínil) ji váhavě pozval na kávu. Usmívala se, švitořila, obdivovala ho a byla strašlivě nudná! Omluvil se jí, že je to na něj stále příliš brzo a vlastně ani nelhal.  
Nebylo to naposledy, v následujících měsících o něj projevilo zájem víc žen, jedna ho zkoušela balit i v hospodě, kde byl výjimečně s Lestradem a jeho lidmi.  
Sem tam se nechal umluvit a nějakou pozval, pořád sám sebe přesbědčoval, že musí začít znovu. Ale nic, jiskra nikdy nepřeskočila! Nikdy.Ddokonce i tu nejvýraznější z nich ,rusovlasou poručici, co se čerstvě vrátila se Sýrie si nedovedl představit jako víc, než kamarádku.  
Když mu v nemocncici nabídli podzimní šestitýdenní stáž v jedné vyhlášené německé nemocnici, vzal to. Sice ho mrzelo odloučení od holčičky, ale hodlal každý den volat a prostě potřeboval změnit vzduch.  
Minichov mu udělal dobře, chodíval na pivo s bavorskými kolegy a padl si do oka se svou dočasnou šéfkou, uměla skvěle anglicky a měla za sebou podobnou minulost armádního zdravotníka. Také byla rozvedená a v současnosti žila s mužem, se kterým se kdysi hloupě rozešla v půli vysoké. Když mu popisovala svou vztahovou anabázi, dodal si odvahu a pověděl jí všechno, co nebyl schopen říct nikomu ze svých anglických přátel, ani své terapeutce a už vůbec ne Sherlockovi. Díky doktorce Hanelore Ulrichové se rozhodl, po Novém roce si se Scotií udělají výlet do Bostonu (beztak už se na strýčka "Šloka" mockrát ptala) a on detektivovi všechno řekne a třeba, třeba to vyjde. A pokud Sherlock opravdu o Johna neměl ani nemá zájem v tomhle smyslu, pak s tím John dokáže žít, protože mu to konečně řekl a třeba pak bude doopravdy moct znuvu začít.  
Gregův nečekaný telefonát ho vyděsil, samozřejmě, ale také lecos ulehčil. John to bral jako znamení s hůry, Sherlock je zpátky a potřebuje ho. Nesmí zaváhat, musí mu to při první příležitosti říct a pak už se o svého ztřeštěného génia postará, už si ho vykurýruje.  
Už po několikáté se podíval na hodinky a v zápětí s uspokojenim vyslechl varování palubního personálu, že je třeba usadit se a připoutat, protože letadlo jde na přistání.  
Netrpělivě proběhl odbavením a spěchal do příletové haly, kde zuřivě pátral po stříbrovlasém inspektorovi, který ho tu měl čekat. Když ho konečně v davu spatřil, srdce mu vynechalo, Greg vypadal přepadle, přímo pohřebně. To ne! Tohle přece ne!  
"Gregu! Okamžitě mi řekni, co se stalo!"


	26. 26

září 2017

Sherlock Holmes seděl v taxíku směrem na letiště Logan, bylo na čase vrátit se domů - naposledy. Jak se díval z okna, zachytil pohledem obtloustlou dívku, nacpanou v nepadnoucím sportovním dresu, kterak se pokouší běhat. Jeho mozek mu automaticky vygeneroval, že se s ní rozešel přítel s poukazem na její postavu. Běžecký úbor byl v křiklavé zelenomodré kombinaci, která Sherlockovi připomněla důvody jeho odjezdu.  
Ten první by možná sám o sobě nestačil a upřimně, po Reginaldovi mohl něco takového i čekat. Viktor konečně získal vytouženou zelenou kartu. Americké úřady mu ji dlouho nechtěly coby bývalému narkomanovi vydat, a najednou, když začal žít s jiným bývalým feťákem, změnily názor? Trochu zvláštní!  
Dřív než se rozhodl, jak s tímhle faktem naloží, vynořil se další problém. Modřiny, i Viktor si jich všimnul. Sem tam měl detektiv nějaké už dřív, přeci jen byl jejich sexuální život drsnější než s Regiem, ale tohle už začalo být nápadné. A to se Viktorovi ani nezmínil o svých pocitech únavy.  
Zato pár jiných si kupodivu všimlo. Jeden detektiv z bostonské kriminálky, který byl před pár lety pracovně v Londýně, Sherlocka poznal, když s Viktorem míjeli páskou ohrazené místo činu kousek od jejich bytu.  
Sherlock neodolal, zastavil se a na tu dálku se snažil postřehnout co nejvíc. Přitom si tiše mumlal své dedukce a tehdy si ho jededen z kriminalistů všiml a oslovil ho. Od té doby občas spolupracoval se zdejší policií, nebylo to totéž jako s Lestradem, ale bylo to lepší než nic.  
Soukromé klienty tu nebral, své služby v oboru nijak neinzeroval a i při své spolupráci s policií se vyhýbal publicitě. Jakkoliv mu řešení záhad chybělo a stále byl brilantní, cítil, že to není úplně ono. Tohle místo zkrátka nebylo Londýn, nedokázal cítit jeho tep ve svých žilách, nedokázal dostatečně nasát do plic zdejší vzduch. Všechny ty kauzy by ve své vlasti vyřešil rychleji, tím si byl jistý.  
Jinak tu mnoho na práci neměl, věnoval se sepisování svých dřívějších poznatků, krom své legendární studie o tabákovém popelu, měl řadu dalších postřehů, které potřebovaly dát vědečtější formu. Občas s Viktorem někam zajel, většinou kvůli výstavám. Společenský život ho nudil víc než před tím. Na formálních večírcích s Reginaldem všichni udržovali dekórum, fasádu, nikdo nečekal, že budete upřimní a řeknete jinému do očí, jak ho nesnášíte.  
Ale tohle bylo daleko horší, protože se všichni zuřivě tvářili, že jsou srdeční a uvolnění, ale za těmi úsměvy bylo spousta závisti a jedu. K Viktorově cti budiž řečeno, že to moc dobře věděl a tou šarádou svých bližních se bavil, ale Sherlocka to unavovalo.  
Viktor byl navíc příliš bohémský na některé stránky detektivovy povahy, nechápal Sherlockův ponožkový systém a soustavně mu rozhrabával šatník. Ale zase mu nevadily papíry poházené po celém bytě a kdyby mu Sherlock rozstřílel zeď, asi by to ocenil jako svérázný umělecký počin.  
V den, kdy Viktor poplašeně komentoval ošklivé podlitiny na Sherlovkových bocích, neodpustil si seržant Swift, který mu do kanceláře svého šéfa přinesl kávu poznámku: "Vypadáte nějak zvadle pane Holmesi! Dřív jste tu po chodbách lítal jak jelen a teď se jen ploužíte. Ňák vám ten náš novoanglickej vzduch nesvědčí!"  
Sherlock chápal, že by měl navštívit lékaře, ale tušil, že ten Viktorův, který ho už předtím párkrát ošetřil, dodává zprávy Mycroftovi (jedno drobné podřeknutí o čerstvé jizvě, o které se jeho starší bratr nemohl jinak dozvědět). Že to toho tlustého bastarda pořád baví!  
Na Viktorovo naléhání za tímhle mužem také zašel, ale vylíčil mu své potíže trochu jinak a nechal si obelstěným doktorem předepsat vitamínové tablety. Ve skutečnosti se prostřednictvím svého bostonského kolegy potají objednal k jeho švagrové, které vylíčil pravý stav věcí.  
Soubor testů, na který ho poslala ani výsledek ho nepřekvapil, ale její slova o v jeho případě nadějné prognóze už ignoroval. Samozřejmě, že musí pacientům dodávat optimismus. Ale když mu navrhla, že má dobré vazby na anglické odborníky a mohl by se léčit v Londýně, tak po té možnosti přímo skočil.  
S Viktorem se rozešel stejně jako předtím s Reginaldem, ani slovo o Mycroftovi nebo náhlém získání povolení. V tu chvíli už měl sbalené kufry a objednanou letenku.  
Neměl v plánu ignrovat léčbu, ne proto, že by v ní viděl nějaký smysl, ale nechtěl poslouchat výčitky své rodiny, na dlouho by svůj stav před slídivým zrakem svého bratra neutajil a skrývat se nechtěl. Stálo by ho to příliš mnoho energie a on už chtěl mít klid.  
Už toho měl dost předstírání, nikdo o něj doopravdy nestojí, Mycroft musel Rege a Viktora uplatit, aby Sherlocka vzali na milost. Pro bratra a rodiče je jen přítěž, ke které mají příbuzenstvím dané povinnosti. A jeho přátelé? Na Molly byl zlý, Gregovo jméno si zapamatoval až v době, kdy ho prakticky přestal vídat, paní Hudsonové dlouhodobě ničil byt, jim chybět nebude. A John? Jak rád by ještě jednou viděl Johna a Scottie, ale nechtěl mu znova rozvrátit život.  
Nechal se Mycroftem příležitostně informovat a věděl, že se doktorovi daří dobře, dokonce začal zase randit se ženami: poslední fotografie ho ukazovala, jak se uvolněně jměje ve společnosti pohledné zrzky s armádní minulostí.  
Už nebylo ke komu se vrátit, nikdo ho nepotřeboval, nikomu nechyběl. Jediné, co zývalo bylo detektivovo milované město. Sherlock Holmes se vracel do Londýna zemřít.


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opět se omlouvám za všechny medicínské nesmysly, které se v téhle kapitole vyskytnou.

listopad 2017

Molly tiše otevřela dveře nemocničního pokoje a nahlédla dovnitř. Mycroft Holmes zvedl unaveně hlavu ze svého místa u bratrovy postele. Nehnul se odsud od chvíle, kdy sem Sherlocka přivezli.  
"Ach, to jste vy doktorko Hooperová! Je hezké, že jste se zastavila. Sherlock se zatím neprobral a horečka prozatím nijak významně neklesla."  
"Jeděte se vyspat pane Holmesi!" vyzvala ho Molly.  
"Nemůžu! Nemůžu ho tu nechat samotného, někdo tu s ním musí být až ... jestli se probere."  
"Nebude sám, vystřídám vás."  
"To po vás ve vašem stavu nemohu chtít."  
"To je v pořádku, musím si začít zvykat. Za chvíli budu vzhůru několikrát za noc."  
Trochu neochotně se začal zvedat ze své židle: "Ale prosím, kdyby se cokoliv změnilo, zavolejte mi. Stejně sotva budu spát, ale přinejmenším dohlédnu na naše rodiče."  
Molly vykročila k posteli: "No vidíte, je jste do postele poslal! Taky máte nárok dát se vystřídat."  
Při těch slovech se opřel o postel, zatnul prsty do pokrývky a podíval se na svého bledého bratra: kapačky, kyslík, monitor srdeční činnostim a další vybavení činily Sherlocka na pohled ještě křehčím.  
Najednou se Mycroft obrátil na Molly s výrazem, jaký u toho mistra tuhého horního rtu ještě nikdy neviděla a rozplakal se: "Nemám nárok vůbec na nic paní Hooperová! Je to všechno moje vina! To já ho dostal sem!" a mávl rukou k posteli.  
Moly ho přitáhla k sobě a objala, vůbec se tomu utěšujícímu gestu nebránil.  
"Ale no tak, za jeho nemoc nemůžete. Takové věci se prostě stávají, to neovlivní ani britská vláda."  
Zavrtěl hlavou: "Vy to nechápete, tohle JE moje vina! Vyčetl mi moje zásahy do svého života a já se neovládl, řekl jsem mu spoustu ošklivých věcí. Já ho svými slovy vyhnal na mráz, v jeho stavu! Teď má zápal plic a ...a ..." neodvážil se dokončit větu.  
"Já vím, je to zlé, ale on se z toho dostane, je to paličák. Vždyť ho znáte, přežije Boha jen aby měl poslední slovo. Tak se přece nedá porazit vlastním tělem."  
"Ba ne doktorko Hooperová. Bojím se, že tentokrát jsem ho ve své hloupé ješitnosti zasáhl příliš hluboko a ... jestli zemře, tak ... já nikoho jiného nemám. Jen práci a jeho. Vždycky jsem se snažil, aby byl šťastný, když ho spolužáci šikanovali, přesvědčil jsem ho, že jsou nedůležití a nikoho nepotřebuje. Pak mu společnost začaly dělat drogy, dostal jsem ho na léčení, opakovaně, ale stejně jsem mu nepomohl - to až váš manžel. Pak jsem se snažil mu někoho najít, aby nebyl sám ... Jestli můj bratr zemře, tak už nemám pro co žít!"  
Molly byla tím přiznáním šokovaná, ledový Mycroft Holmes se před ní odhalil jako člověk, sevřela svou náruč ještě pevněji: "Takové věci vůbec neříkejte! Sherlock se z toho zápalu plic dostane a pak vás bude potřebovat, trochu normálnějším způsobem, ale bude aby se úplně uzdravil! Tak a teď se běžte vyspat!"  
"Ale slibte mi, že zavoláte ..."  
"Když se cokoliv změní, dám vám vědět!" přikývla Molly a vystrkala staršího Holmese ze dveří.  
Zaujala místo na židli u lůžka, jednou rukou uchopila Sherlockovu dlaň a druhou ho pohladila po čele: "Teď to nesmíš vzdát! Vezeme ti důležitého návštěvníka, ano?"  
Pak z kabelky vytáhla knihu o výběru jmen pro dítě, začala v ní listovat a při tom na Sherlocka stále tiše mluvila: "Co říkáš na Alastaira? To je zvláštní jméno přesně ve tvém stylu. I když my bychom radši něco míň okázalého, Anthony? Alex? Hm? ..."  
Asi po dvaceti minutách téhle jednostranné konverzace se detektiv na posteli několikrát neklidně zavrtěl, zakašlal a pootevřel oči.  
"Ahoj lazare! Vyděsil jsi nás!"  
"Molly ... je mi to líto ..." znovu zakašlal.  
"Má zazvonit na sestru?"  
"Ne to je dobré, ... jen trochu napít."  
Molly mu pomohla svlažit rty v připravené sklenici a pokračovala: "Koukej se dát do ledna dopořádku, chceme tě s Gregem za kmotra!"  
"Mě? ...Proč?" zadíval se na ni zmateně.  
"Třeba, že jsi náš přítel? A že jsi se jako kmotr už výborně osvědčil?"  
"Molly ... je to od vás hezké, ale v lednu už tu ..."  
"Jestli na mě hodláš zkoušet ten nesmysl, že v lednu už tu s námi nebudeš, tak se pleteš."  
Sherlock se slabě usmál: "Ach Molly, byl jsem na tebe tolikrát ošklivý a přezíravý a ty jsi přesto tady, omlouvám se za všechno."  
"Tyhle řeči si strč za klobouk, zopakuješ mi je nejdřív někdy za třicet let! Jasný! Krom toho jsi nebyl vždycky ošklivý, taky jsi mi řekl, že se počítám."  
"Stejně ti děkuju, tobě a Gregovi. Za všechno. A ... moc rád bych vám šel za kmorta kdyby ... kdyby ..." Sherlockovi se zase začaly zavírat oči.  
"To víš, že to dopadne dobře. Teď spi a až se příště vzbudíš, bude tu Greg s překvapením, tak ne, že si ho necháš ujít!" Molly se k němu naklonila, pohladila ho po hlavě a detektiv znovu upadl do spánku.  
Kdy opět přišel k vědomí, v pokoji už bylo denní světlo. Molly stále seděla na svém místě a za ní stál její manžel. Na opačné straně postele teď stála ještě jedna ždle a ten, kdo v ní seděl, držel Sherlocka za ruku. Detektiv se podíval tím směrem a usoudil, že má stále vysoké horečky a halucinuje. Obrátil sezpátky na Molly a Grega, ti na něj povzbudivě kývli a sebrali se k odchodu: "Necháme vás chvíli o samotě, máte si toho hodně co říct."  
Jakmile za nimi klaply dveře, John Watson přísně pravil: "Máš toho hodně co vysvětlovat Sherlocku Holmesi, kdykoliv na tebe delší dobu nedohlížím, máš tendenci skončit ve špitále!"  
Pak zvedl detektivovu vyhublou ruku, sevřel ji ve svých silných, hřejivých dlaních a políbil ji.


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf, to byla náročná kapitola. Snad se vám bude líbit. Bylo pro mě docela těžké tohle psát, vlastně taky patřím k lidem, co o svých pocitech nemluví a moc nevědí, jak na to (o to víc ty dva chápu, že jim to trvalo tak dlouho). Stále mám pocit, že to není úplně perfektní, ale líp to nesvedu!

listopad 2017

"Johne? Ty se mi nezdáš! Jsi opravdu tady!" Sherlock váhavě sevřel své prsty kolem Johnových.  
"Ano jsem tady a měl jsem tady být už dávno!" doktor stále nepouštěl jeho ruku jako by ho chtěl tím sevřením ujistit, že je opravdu přítomen.  
"Johne já ..."  
"Psst! Nemluv a pro jednou prostě poslouchej! Jsem tady, protože tu chci být! Jsi ten nejúžasnější člověk pod sluncem, to nejlepší, co mě v životě potkalo a já jsem byl takovej zabedněnec, že jsem ti to nikdy neřekl. Bál jsem se! Hned ten první večer jsi řekl, že nehledáš vztah a já se stáhl, abych to mezi námi nepokazil. Ale nejvíc jsem se bál sám sebe! Rodiče vyhodili Harriet z domu, když se jim přiznala, že je lesba, skončila u flašky a já se podvědomě bál, že skončím stejně. Vnutil jsem si představu, že chci krásnou ženu, stálou pracovní dobu a bílej plot okolo baráku, ale to byl omyl.  
Mary byla omyl, měl jsem si to uvědomit nejpozději, když ses vrátil mezi živé, ale byl jsem příliš naštvaný a navíc, ty jsi přece o vztahy neměl zájem. Bylo to od začátku všechno špatně, to co mě k ní táhlo nebyla ona sama, ale ta fasáda normálnosti, kterou kolem sebe vytvořila - a já vlastně o tu normálnost nestojím, jen jsem si to dlouho namlouval.   
Když tě postřelila a já se nastěhoval zpátky k tobě na Baker Street, uvědomil jsem si, jak moc mi tenhle život chyběl, jak moc jsi mi chyběl ty!" John si Sherlockovu křehkou ruku znovu přitiskl ke rtům.  
"Odpusť mi to Johne, myslel jsem, že tohle je život jaký chceš a chtěl jsem, abys byl šťastný..."  
"Klid Sherlocku! Sotva jsi mohl vědět něco, co já sám tak dlouho nepoznal. To, že se vrátím k Mary jsem zvažoval jen kvůli Scotii a brzy jsem poznal, že to nefunguje, byl bych se s ní rozešel už tenkrát a co já vím, třeba by ještě žila. Ale to jsem teď rozebírat nechtěl, co jsem chtěl říct, je že jsem si zkrátka dost nevěřil a když mně tvůj bratr naznačil, že ti překážím v navázání perspektivního vztahu, tak jsem to vzdal.  
Nevěřil jsem, že by sis doopravdy mohl vybrat mě, jsem příliš obyčejný a ty si po svém boku zasloužíš někoho stejně brilantního jako ty sám..."  
"Nejsi obyčejný Johne a já jsem všechno, jen ne brilantní, krom svého mozku toho k nabídnutí moc nemám ..."  
"Psst! Říkal jsem, abys mě nepřerušoval." přerušil ho John, ale nijak ostře.  
"Posledních pár měsíců nestálo za moc, sice jsem byl zase volnej, ale vůbec jsem si tak nepřipadal, teprve v poslední době jsem měl prostor se nad sebou zamyslet, odjel jsem do Německa na stáž a někoho tam potkal, ne takhle! Moje tamní šéfka, vrátila se po pětadvaceti letech k příteli z univerzity, rozešli se kvůli naprostý pitomosti, ale po letech se potkali, vyříkali si spoustu věcí a dali se zas dohromady. To mě nějak nakoplo, chtěl jsem po Novém roce koupit letenku do Bostonu a říct ti to, co ti říkám právě teď!  
Takže poslouchej Sherlocku Holmesi: miluju tě! Už dlouho, snad od momentu, kdy jsi se mě zeptal jestli Afgánistán nebo Irák. Pokud mě chceš ve svém životě, tak tě už nikdy hloupě neopustím! A pokud se pletu a ty ke mně necítíš to samé, pak v pořádku, zapoměň na to a zůstneme přáteli. Když jsem to konečně po tolika letech řekl nahlas, tak už s tím dokážu žít."  
Sherlockovi během té řeči začaly téct slzy.  
"Oh Johne! Nikdy mi ještě nikdo neřekl, že mě miluje, všichni mě vždycky odháněli, tak jsem se naučil předstírat, že nikoho nepotřebuju. Osvědčilo se to tak, že jsem tomu začal věřit sám." tady musel udělat pauzu, protože se mu nedostávalo dechu.  
"Ženatý se svou prací - to byla obranná fráze, protože jsem nečekal, že tvůj zájem vydrží. Všichni dřív nebo později odešli, ale ty ne! Zůstal jsi a ať už jsem nahlas řekl cokoliv, jsi fascinující, statečný, obětavý, jsi nekonečná hádanka Johne Watsone ... ale stejně jako ty jsem se bál připustit, že k tobě něco cítím. Všechny ty tvé přítelkyně ...  
Ale když Jim Moriarty, řekl, že tě nechá zabít, pokud neskočím ... Měl připravené vrahy i na Grega a paní Hudsonovou, ale já myslel hlavně na tebe! Celé ty dva roky jsem myslel jen na tebe!" tady zase musel svou řeč přerušit a John se natáhl, aby mu setřel slzu z tváře: "Ach Sherlocku, jsme my to ale dva idioti!"  
Detektiv se slabě usmál a s obtížemi pokračoval: "Teprve, když jsem se vrátil, uvědomil jsem si, jak moc jsem ti ublížil a chtěl jsem to stůj co stůj napravit a dát ti život po kterám jsi toužil. Byl jsem ochotný obětovat pro to všechno!" znovu se odmlčel.  
"Mycroft zinscenoval to video s Moriartym!"  
"Tušil jsem to." zabručel John.  
"Pak mi dost drsně vynadal, jaké jsem pro všechny zklamání, tobě že se už nemůžu plést do života, měl bych konečně udělat radost rodičům a najít si nějaký opravdový vztah. Chtěl jsem všem udělat radost, opravdu, ... snažil jsem se ..." rozkašlal se: " ...ale nikdo o mě doopravdy nestojí, Mycroft Rege i Viktora musel uplatit ..." další záchvat kašle, John se k němu starostlivě naklonil.  
"Klid, já o tebe stojím, se vším všudy, mě nemusí nikdo uplácet, vždyť mně se stýská i po těch prstech v ledničce."  
"Johne, chci říct ... taky tě miluju!"  
John ho co nejopatrněji objal, aby nepoškodil infuzi a hadičku s kyslíkem.  
"Jsem rád, že jsi tady." zašptal mu detektiv do ucha.  
"No jo, jak řekla doktorka Ulrichová, lepší pozdě než vůbec." zasmál se trochu nuceně doktor v odpověď.  
"Uděláš pro mě něco?"  
"Cokoliv!"  
"Přivedeš sem Scotii? Rád bych ji ještě jednou viděl, prosím."  
"Samozřejmě, že ji přivedu na návštěvu, stýská se jí po tobě. Ale tenhle tón na mě nekoušej Sherlocku! Ty v žádném případě neumíráš, rozumíš!"  
"No tak Johne, proč bych měl zrovna já mít štěstí! V mé věkové skupině je tenhle typ leukémie nejméně pravděpodobný, ale stejně propukla.Jsem bývalý narkoman, do nedávna silná kuřák s mizernou životosprávou a navrch jsem si uhnal zápal plic!"  
"Protože jsi měl do teď spoustu smůly a jednou se to musí obrátit. Protože jsem ti konečně řekl, že tě miluju a tak o tebe nemůžu zas hned přijít! Protože jsem četl tvoje lékařské záznamy - vím, že bych je správně vidět neměl, ale zjevně budím ve tvém doktorovi víc důvěry než Mycroft - vedl sis dobře, nadprůměrně dobře, ten zápal plic je škaredá komplikace, ale ty to zvládneš! My to zvládneme! Já tě zkrátka umřít nenechám!"  
Sherlock se usmál tím svým jemným, plachým úsměvem, k jakému už neměl důvod několik let. John má pravdu, spolu to zvládnou, najednou o tom vůbec nepochyboval.


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak a jsme téměř u konce, už vám dlužím jen malý epilog, který se tu objeví nejpozději během zítřka.

únor 2018

John po špičkách opustil pokoj své konečně spící dcerky, oslava jejích třetích narozenin ji trochu rozdivočila a nedařilo se jí usnout. Vrátil se do obýváku, kde našel Sherlocka podřimovat na gauči, i pro něj to byl náročný den.  
"Dnes se nevrátíš na Montague Street, že ne?" naklonil se k němu.  
Sherlock pootevřel oko a laškovně se zeptal: "To je doporučení mého doktora?"  
John ho popadl do náruče - byl stále tak lehoučký: "Kdepak, to je přání tvého milence!" a zamířil s ním do ložnice.  
Jelich bytová situace byla poměrně komplikovaná, Sherlock si stále držel svou garsoniéru na Montague Street a John se Scotií stále bydleli u Harry. Sem tam jeden u druhého zůstal přes noc, ale žádný z bytů nebyl tak velký, aby se tam mohli sestěhovat.  
Johnovi původně dělalo velké starosti, jak stráví vánoce. Chtěl, aby měl Sherlock, co největší pohodlí. Stále byl poznamenaný prodělanou pneumonií a pokračující léčbou a přinejmenším fyzicky na tom byl zle. Podle Lestrada nevypadal tak bídně ani na svém drogovém dně.  
Ale zároveň věděl, jak jeho detektiv nenávidí nemocnice a přál si, aby mohl strávit svátky obklopen všemi blízkými - aby viděl, kolika lidem na něm opravu záleží.  
A tehdy Mycroft konečně udělal rozumné bratrské gesto a nabídl pro tuhle příležitost svůj londýnský dům - tam se krásně všichni vešli: Sherlock, John, Scottie, Harry která se snažila obnovit svůj vztah s Clarou a rodiče Holmesovi. Přímo na Štědrý den se k nim přidali Lestradovi v kompletní sestavě (Gregova ex trávila svátky s novým milencem někde na Barbadosu), paní Hudsonová a Wiggins. Mnozí další přišli alespoň na skok, popřát hezké svátky: Mike Stamford a Janine mezi jinými.  
John měl původně v úmyslu si Mycrofta pěkně ostře, možná i ručně podat po všem, co vyšlo najevo, Ale když viděl jak drtivý dopad na staršího Holmese celá záležitost měla, spokojil se jen s důrazným pohovorem na téma pletení se do cizích vztahů. Nakonec se smířili, stanovili si vzájemné hranice a nakonec byl John velice vděčný za tu vánoční nabídku (a Mycroft ještě vděčnější za dobrý vliv na celkový stav svého bratra).  
Tech pár dní pod společnou střechou mu připomnělo jejich zlaté časy na Baker Street, jenže těžko mohli vyhodit Lestradovi z bytu - teď už to byl jejich s láskou zařízený domov. John se Sherlockem budou muset vymyslet jiné řešení.  
Ještě jednoho návštěvníka během vánoc měli. Když ho doktor spatřil, opět se mu v první vteřině sevřela pěst, ale nechal se uklidnit, aby vyslech, co má do tyčný na srdci.  
Reginald Musgrave dorazil v doprovodu příjemné mladé ženy s fialkovýma očima a požádal Sherlocka i Johna o soukromý rozhovor. Vysvětlil, že nikdy neměl v úmyslu detektivovi ublížit, opravdu měl nejlepší snahu, aby jejich vztah fungoval a Mycroftova podpora při vstupu do nejvyšších anglických kruhů byla jen příjemný bonus, nikoliv jediná motivace.  
"Vždycky ses mi líbil, už od doby kdy mi bylo šestnáct a nejen mě." pousmál se s pohledem na svou partnerku: "Když jsem dostal příležitost, chtěl jsem ji využít a věřil jsem, že nám to bude fungovat. Mycroft mi řekl, že se potřbuješ sebrat z nevydařeného vztahu a chce pro tebe někoho rozumného a stabilního. Mým rodičům na podobném základě manželství vyšlo a je mi líto, že jsi se mnou nebyl šťastný. I když vlasně ... nakonec je to dobře, protože teď jsi s tím pravým ... no a já konečně taky. Čili ti musím poděkovat, jinak bychom se asi s Violet pořád míjeli!  
Takže promiňte mi Johne, že jsem vám stál v cestě!"  
Na tohle nemohl doktor reagovat jinak než: "Omluva přijata! Ostatně nejvíc v cestě jsem si stál já sám."  
Violet k tomu dodala: "Tak veselé vánoce a držíme ti palce, aby ses co nejdřív uzdravil. A v červnu jste zváni na naši svatbu!"  
Od té chvíle uplynuly téměř dva měsíce, Sherlockova léčba byla na dobré cestě, vypadalo to, že se obejde i bez transplantace kostní dřeně, ale čekalo je ještě dlouhé období konsolidační terapie.  
Přišly i veselejší momenty - Sherlockovy sedmatřicáté narozeniny. Jejich oslava v úzkém kroužku přátel měla dvě zajímavá přerušení, prvním byl transatlantický telefonát od Viktora, měl vpodstatě stejný účel jako vánoční návštěva od Reginalda a omluva byla akceptována. Druhé vyrušení bylo mnohem dramatičtější a skončilo transportem Molly Hooperové-Lestradové do nemocnice Svatého Bartoloměje (kam taky jinam), kde se devatenáct minut po půlnoci sedmého ledna narodil William Alastair Hooper-Lestrade. Když jim tu zprávu Greg zavolal, Angelo obratem obstaral ještě jeden šampus a naprosto neprofesionálně ho nechal napěnit a bouchnout.  
Sherlock se tak podruhé zhostil role kmotra, k mírné žárlivosti Scottie, která si na něj dělala výluční právo. John si znovu uvědomil, jak překvapivě skvěle to jeho údajně sociopatický génius umí s dětmi.  
Prokázal to i během dnešní oslavy, kdy se své malé kmotřence intenzivně věnoval. John musel dcerku mírnit, aby svého milovaného strejdánka tolik neunavovala. Opět se hojně fotografovalo a tentokrát si John nejpěknější snímek nestrčí do peněženky, nýbrž hrdě pověsí na zeď.  
Rodinnou fotografii s Mary sundávat nehodlal, to by nebylo fér. Mary mu dala jeho nádhernou holčičku, za to jí bude vždycky vděčný a neměl v plánu stopy po její existenci vymazávat ze svého nového života. Proto se za týden všichni tři společně vypraví na hřbitov - sotva uvěřit, že to bude teprve rok.  
A Johna by nikdy nenapadlo, že o pouhých dvanáct měsíců později se bude tulit k Sherlockovi a bez uzardění mu šeptat do ouška svá pikantní přání, ale než se pustí do jejich realizace, měl ještě něco na srdci.  
Dozvěděl se od Mycrofta (ten člověk dovedl být opravdu užitečný, když se přestal chovat jako ředitel zeměkoule), že na North Gower Street v čísle 187 je k mání dům, jaký by si se Sherlockem spojenými silami mohli dovolit. Ten dům nápadně připomínal jejich starou adresu, v přízemí byl dokonce malý obchůdek - pekařství. Bylo odsud blízko do Bart's a na Londýnskou univerzitu (Sherlock zvažoval, že by se vrátil k přednáškám o dedukčním umění). A hlavně, zřídili by si tam svůj vlastní doopravdy společný domov.  
Druhou věc, kterou chtěl tu noc Sherlockovi předložit už pár dní pečlivě schovával v knihovničce zastrčenou za řadou detektivek (jediní místo, kam se Sherlock zaručeně ani náhodou nepodívá). Než šel svého bláznivého génia odnést do postele, přesunul nenápadně malou sametovou krabičku do kapsy svých kalhot.  
A když ji vytáhl a pronesl svou otázku, Sherlock tentokrát nikam neutekl. A pokud jeho ano nebylo okamžité, pak pouze proto, že ho předcházel dlouhý polibek.


	30. 30 Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A je tu úplný závěr, moje první dokončená kapitolovka. Děkuji všem čtenářům, kteří to se mnou dotáhli do konce, obzvlášť těm z vás, kteří jste mi věnovali kudos.  
> Zcela mimořádný dík patří Heleně, jejíž komentáře mě povzbuzovaly po celou dobu psaní - snad se ti ten diabeticky sladký závěr líbí Heli! Po tvých komentářích se mi bude stýskat, takže budu muset, co nejdřív začít něco nového, ať si máme o čem psát :-)  
> Vy ostatní pokud se vám ten příběh líbil, napište mi klidně taky, ráda odpovím. A pokud se vám to nelíbilo nebo někdy v půlce líbit přestalo, napište mi taky ať vím, v čem se můžu zlepšit.  
> S pozdravem vaše Karaťula!

říjen 2027

John Watson seděl v ratanovém křesílku a upíjel výborný čaj, nad hlavou měl palmu, ve vedlejším křesle seděla jeho dcera s nosem zabořeným v jakési tlusté knize a naproti nim seděli jejich hostitelé. Kdyby Johnovi před nějakými deseti, dvanácti lety řekli, že se bude v přítomnosti Reginalda Musgrava uvolněně bavit, hořce by se tomu zasmál. Jenže ve stejné době by se vysmál i myšlence, že někdy budou se Sherlockem spolu.  
Mimochodem Sherlock! Kde ten se nacházel, dalo se určit jen podle strašlivých zvuků, které se skleníkem rozléhaly - hrál si tu s dětmi na karibské piráty, pouze Scottie se nezúčastnila. Ve svých dvanácti letech se nad podobné dětinskosti už cítila povznesená a vypůjčila si raději cosi v Musgravově knihovně.  
Když se ozvala další rána následovaná řevem, John se neudržel: "Jestli tu něco vysklíte, tak si mě nepřejte všichni tři!"  
"Klid, Johne! Když něco rozbijou, dám to zasklít. Horší než ta školní výprava minulý měsíc to být nemůže, kluci se začali strkat a vyrazili čtyři tabule v hlavních dveřích, naštěstí se nikdo vážně nezranil." snažil se to zlehčit jejich hostitel. Na svoje pozemky pouštěl veřejnost celkem pravidelně, konkrétně do tohoto nádherného skleníku si chodili žáci z okolí zpestřovat hodiny přírodovědy.  
Ale dnes ne, byla sobota a to chtěla mít rodina klid - i když to byl relativní pojem.  
"A navíc, nesváděj všechno na ně, klidně to můžou mít na svědomí i naše holky, taky nejsou žádná neviňátka." poznamenala Violet.  
Musgravovi měli čtyři děvčata v rozmezí osm až tři roky, jelikož byli oba jedináčci a chtěli početnou rodinu. Od pátého potomka je odradil pouze věk.  
John původně po větší rodině netoužil a Scherlockovi se ani nesnilo, že by s ním někdo chtěl spojit svůj život, natož mít děti, byl šťastný jako adoptivní rodič Johnovy dcery.  
Ale čím déle nad tím John přemýšlel, tím větší mu to přišla škoda, jeho manžel to s dětmi nejrůznějšího věku zkrátka uměl a jejich společnost mu dodávala energii.  
A Sherlock povzbuzení všeho druhu nutně potřeboval, John si stále příliš dobře pamatoval v jak mizerném duševním i fyzickém stavu ho před deseti lety našel v nemocničním pokoji. Od té doby stále hledal nové způsoby, jak svého milovaného detektiva ubezpečit, že je chtěný a milovaný, že má všechny důvody žít.  
Sherlock se uzdravil a rád zdůrazňoval, že hlavně díky péči svého milovaného manžela. Měl zpátky kštici svých tmavých kudrn, znovu řešil případy a zase dokázal být občas na zabití se svými jedovatě trefnými poznámkami, ale přesto to nebyl úplně ten starý Sherlock.  
Na něco to bylo dobře, dokázal být trochu ohleduplnější vůči druhým lidem, zejména když vyslíchal oběti trestných činů, byl jemnější a méně netrpělivý. V malém kroužku svých přátel pěstoval společenské styky a strpěl bez poznámek i běžnou konverzaci o hloupostech. A v noci v jejich posteli dokazoval Johnovi, jak dokonle zná každý kousek jeho těla.  
Jenže se také snáze unavil a šílené honičky za podezřelými napříč Londýnem byly mimo diskuzi. A občas, přeze všechno doktorovo usilí, měl prázdný pohled a melancholickou náladu.  
Když John pozoroval, jak skvěle to jeho partner umí se Scotií, Lestradovic potomky nebo občasnými dětskými svědky či obětmi trestných činů, pomalu v něm zrála jedna myšlenka.  
Sherlock o tom ze začátku nechtěl ani slyšet, nevěřil, že jeho geny stojí za další šíření (v tom s ním samozřejmě John prudce nesouhlasil), ale samotná myšlenka na dalšího společného potomka ho až tak nevyděsila.  
Nakonec, když už několikátá pravidelná kontrola dopadla dobře, souhlasil. Mycroft, který po svém strašlivém debaklu s ovlivňováním bratrova života pochopil, ve kterých oblastech je opravdu užitečný, jim pomohl vybrat vhodnou náhradní matku. A tak před pěti lety na konci září uvítali do svého života Jamese Mycrofta Henriho a Gregory Sherinforda Michaela, o kmotrovství požádali Lestrada a Johnova bývalého velícího majora Sholta.  
Od prvního momentu John věděl, že to bylo správné rozhodnutí, Sherlock syny zbožňoval, Scottie se nadouvala důležitostí v roli starší sestry, rodiče Holmesovi, kteří už se smířili, že nejblíže k vnoučeti se dostanou v osobě Scotie byli bez sebe radostí, paní Hudsonová ráda rozšířila svou roli náhradní babičky a Mycroft? Inu ten ledový muž povážlivě roztával už ve společnosti své nevlastní neteře, a když se narodili chlapci tak se úplně rozpustil.  
Také Harry tahle rodinná událost inspirovala - za pět minut dvanáct. Ona sama vzhledem k věku a alkoholické minulosti už nebyla na mateřství fit, ale Clara byla ochotná to ve svých dvaačtyřitceti podstoupit a aby jejich dítě mělo také nějaké Watsonovské geny, požádaly o pomoc Johna.  
Rok a čtvrt po Watson-Holmesových dvojčatech tak do rodiny přibyla malá Eloise Mary Clara. Johna výběr prostřeního jména dojal, bylo to od Harry hezké gesto, ačkoliv za jejího života se svou švagrovou nijak těsné vztahy nepěstovala.  
John i po tolika letech pravidelně s dcerou (a často i Sherlockem, častěji než čekal, i to byla součást změny, která se s detektivem odehrála) chodil navštěvovat hrob své první ženy. Občas se bál, co řekne, až se Scottie zeptá na některé otázky o své matce, ale nakonec se se Sherlockem dohodli, že jí odpoví vždycky po pravdě, ať už se optá na cokoliv. Dosud nebyla jejich holčička příliš zvědavá, ale to se s nastupující pubertou muže změnit.  
Sem tam ho Maryina smrt trápila, ale pak si uvědomil, že kdyby se mu včas svěřila, jak se svou minulostí, tak s nátlakem, jaký na ni Mycroft vyvíjel, mohlo být všechno jinak - byla to její volba a on s tím nic nenadělá.  
Dnes coby čerstvý padesátník mohl říct, že je se svým životem naprosto spokojen, mělm úžasného manžela, který ho ani po letech nepřestal překvapovat, tři báječné, šikovné děti a spoustu skvělých přátel, bývalé partnery svého muže nevyjímaje - ostatně i on měl svou "tříkontinentální" minulost.  
Když už nebyli soupeři o detektivovu přízeň, přišel jim oběma na chuť. Regie byl příjemný společník, měl potomky ve vhodném věku k jejich vlastním na hraní, zajímavou ženu a sem tam jim dohodil nóbl klienta. Viktor se zjevil čas od času, aby je pozval na novou výstavu (vernisáž v Londýně nikdy nevynechali) a představil jim svůj nový objev.  
Sherlock se objevil úplně splavený u čajového stolku, John na něj vrhnul ustaraný pohled a poručil: "Prosím tě si na chvilku sedni, než to s tebou sekne! Ta banda to bez tebe čtvrt hodiny vydrží."  
Detektiv bez jakýchkoliv poznámek poslech, limity svého těla už dost dobře znal a ochotně si posloužil čajem.  
"Tak jsem zaslechl nějaké zvěsti, že se snad Mycroft bude ženit?" optal se Musgrave.  
"Už je to tak, můj bratr hodil za hlavu všechny dobré rady, kterými mě léta zásoboval a požádal o ruku svou osobní asistentku, svatba bude příští rok březnu. Ale bude to jen soukromá událost, omezený okruh hostů. A já mu mám jít za svědka - budu muset sesmolit další řeč, no ať nepočítá s tím, že mu budu nějak lichotit!" uzavřel svou odpověď Sherlock.  
"A ještě jednou díky za pomoc, opravdu se nám ulevilo, že to bylo jen hloupé nedorozumnění a žádný podvod se nestal." pravila Violet.  
"To byla maličkost, ani ne trojka." odtušil Sherlock a zadíval se na klenbu oranžerie nad nimi.  
"Sem vždycky rádi přijedeme, naši kluci to tu zbožňujou." doplnil ho John.  
"Však máte vlastní dům na venkově, ne?" zeptala se Violet.  
"To ano, děcka to tam milujou i Scottie ..." začal John.  
"Protože se jí líbí ten reverendův kluk!" přerušil ho jeho manžel.  
"To jsi mi neřekl!"  
"Myslel jsem, že je to očividné!"  
"Sherlock aspoň má kde provozovat svou apiologickou vášeň, ale máme tu nemovitost teprve tři roky, ještě tam chceme ledacos upravit. Máme štěstí,že jsme ji dostali za babku."  
"Prý vám ji prodala bývalá klientka?" zeptal se Regie.  
"Janine nebyla moje klientka, zasnoubil jsem se s ní, abych se mohl vloupat k jejímu zaměstnavateli."  
"Nebyl to moc příjemný šéf, rozvázání pracovního poměru dohodou u něj nepřipadalo v úvahu." doplnil Sherlocka doktor.  
"Aha." přikývlisvorně manželé Musgravovi.  
Sherocku konečně odvrátil pohled od stropu skleníku a zamyšleně konstatoval: "Miluji tohle místo! Kdyby ses ho nerozhodl opravit, nikdy bych nenašel tan zatracený dopis a neodešel od tebe."  
"A nebýt oranžerie, nedali bychom se dohromdy s Violet." odpověděl mu Reginald.  
"Před pár dny mi mailoval Viktor, s tím Rudy Steinerem to myslí nejspíš dost vážně, chce konvertovat k judaismu!"  
"Hloupost! Svatbu podle židovských tradic stejně mít nemohou a k civilnímu obřadu shodné vyznámní nepotřebují!" vybuchl Sherlock.  
John se zasmál, měl radost, kdykoliv detektiv projevil své sherlockovské já. Než stačil tuhle poznámku nějak glosovat, objevil se v oranžerii nezbytný majordom Burton, dnes sedmdesátník, aby ohlásil návštěvu, ve vesnici se stala podivná vražda a policie se doslechla, že je tu přítomem Sherlock Holmes a doktor Watson, byli by ochotni se na místo činu podívat?  
Violet Musgravová na ně kývla: "Jen běžte, já je zvládnu. Konec konců, hlídání dětí mě stále živí!"  
Sherlockovi už při popisu základních faktů svítily oči: "Pojď Johne! Hra zase začíná!"

**Author's Note:**

> Díky za přečtení a dejte mi vědět, co si o tom myslíte.


End file.
